The Curse I Never Had 2
by Sanrio-chan
Summary: It's 7 years later. Strange things are happening. Divided into sagas. Shocking ending. HaruxOC HiroxKisa Shigure and Hari get wives & more! Not my best work. Read at your own risk.
1. Into The Distance

The Curse I Never Had 2

* * *

Chapter 1: Intro

Yes, it's finally here, the sequel that all y'all have been waiting for for at least six to eight months now...The Curse I Never Had 2! That's right, here it is.

* * *

Intro: Rachelle was a normal girl...well, as normal as you can be when you posses magic! She has the incredible ability to have any power or magic in the world, fiction or not. But with it she made a mistake...she inflicted the Sohma curse on herself while sleeping. She ended up falling in love with Hatsuharu Sohma as he did for her. She had brothers Yuki and Ayame to back her up.Yuki's with Tohru, and Kyo is with Miroto. Now it's been seven years since the last story took place...how will it all go now? Read to find out! **Note: I decided to change Lauren's name to Midori. Get over it.**

* * *

Just as a precaution, I'm most likely going to go slower with updating than usual because I want everything to be perfect and up to my new standards (which means going through my four editors, Chelsea, Asia, Carmen, and now Stefi and then me) and it needs to meet the standards that you, the people want as well. All y'all are in mind when writing this, I hope you know that. No more than one or two chapters in a week because I have a life, I have school, I read stories too, so yeah...just hang with me and deal with it. I get really lazy when it comes to typing things up. I may be good at typing, but that means nothing.

On the title...some of y'all may be wondering what The Curse I Never Had means.Rachelle didn't have the curse to begin with so therefore, it's the curse she never had. This is mostly in her point of view so that explains it all. And, just to let you know and give credit it to someone, one of my editors, Carmen, helped me come up with the name a year ago (or maybe it was Chelsea...well...it was one of them!) and we had all these other names written down. This is what I came up with and we agreed on, so this is what it's going to be.

* * *

Oh, yeah. STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY! So be it (and you thought that I might forget.)

* * *

WAIT! Before you read, let me tell you this: This story is written kinda like in a journal from whose ever POV it's in (mainly Midori's) and that's just how it's written. No dates, just how the story sounds, if you may. I actually write in my journal religiously everyday (seriously) so it makes sense that that's how I write when I write things in first person. You may now read on.

* * *

Midori's POV (point of view)

* * *

Seven years after Haru-chan moved into Sensei's is where we are now. Let me begin my tale of love, triumph, angst, and humor. Listen carefully now...

* * *

Haru-chan and I had adopted one child and we named her Hotaru, meaning "firefly". It was a beautiful name. Haru picked it out. I had wanted to call her Sephira or Gerri, but when I heard Hotaru I quickly changed my mind. Right where my story takes place, she's eight-years-old since we adopted her when she was six. Haru couldn't hold her because he would transform into the ox and we didn't want that.

Yuki and Tohru had a child named Isamu, meaning "brave". Those two had broken the curse...but it was only for the next generations, not ours. This one had to suffer, but we were all still happy since the Sohma's would soon be at peace. Isami was five-years-old now and starting kindergarden at Kaibara Elementary.

Kyo and Miroto were happy together, but didn't plan on any kids, not even adopted. We didn't get to talk to them much.

No one knew where Rin was except Akito...but he wouldn't say. His time was almost up in this world and it didn't matter. We wouldn't need a head of family to hold on to the curse now that the curse was broken. But something told me that he wasn't going to let us forget him...ever. There's got to be something that he could do before his hour glass was out.

There were rumors going around about a pair of twins...Kiri and Kira Horidagorem. I was truly tired of oddball cursed people roaming around everywhere. I wanted to learn more about them, but I'd have to meet them for that to happen. That just made me more impaitent. It could be years before I would meet them.

Shigure was still going strong and writing smutty novels, just as if he was still in his twenties. He planned on staying single, so be it.

Ayame and Mine were still making clothes. In fact, a lot of Tohru's and mine, and various other family members had tons of clothes that they had made. Everything my precious Hotaru had was made by Ayame and Mine.

Hatori still couldn't heal from Kana and hadn't learned to re-love yet. Maybe one day he would...even if it would be someone a lot younger.

Kisa had finally gotten out of school, but went to the states for college.

Hiro moved away from the Sohma Estate to start a new life and none of us expected to hear from him again. It was just his nature.

Ritsu was with his mother at the hot springs to help her since her health problems had gotten worse. He had more courage and confidence now, but he still had his spasms, but the "magic poke" was all he needed. We only got to see him whenever we went to the onsen.

(**Major...or maybe minor...SPOILER FOR KURENO)**

Kureno had eluded Akito's clutches and left his side to be with Arisa Uotani. He could live a peaceful life since he had become uncursed. We don't know anything else about him or Uo-chan because we lost all contact with them.

Saki Hanajima and her brother Megumi Hanajima were famous for their abilities. They had tried to keep a low profile, but it didn't prevail. We could never talk to them because they were always so busy.

Momiji went to be a kindergarden teacher since he still had all the energy of one. In fact, he was Isamu's teacher. We could actually see him and so we was still holding strong ties to the family.

I guess that you want to know more than where they all are, huh? Well...if you insist...

* * *

This is just a short chapter to get y'all into the grove of things. This also helps set up the plot a little and adds some mystery and suspense. Now that you know where everybody is and what they're up to, maybe we can get a real story goin' here.

* * *

Here is everyone's ages. You'll get this little thing down here (or at the top) everytime the saga changes. This story is divided into many sagas that are split and separated with time gaps here and there. This little thing down here should straighten things out for you:

Midori- 20, Haru/Momiji - 23, Rin - 25, Kyo/Yuki/Tohru/Hana/Uo/Miroto - 24, Shigure/Ayame/Hatori - 34, Kagura - 26, Hiro - 18, Ritsu - 27, Kureno - 33, Megumi/Kisa - 19, Isamu - 5, and Hotaru - 8.

You'll notice that Akito isn't on this list. Well, it's a little hard to know how old someone is if you were never told how old they were in the first place. So I'm screwed about his age, but just imagine, how about that? Doesn't really matter to me how old he is because at this point and his place, he'll die sooner or later anyways. Never liked him that much to begin with!


	2. Now It Begins

Chapter 2: Now It Begins

* * *

Last time - We learned where everyone is and how they're doing. Now we can get a real story.

* * *

Okay, here's the deal: Everything for this story is already planned out (the exact opposite of all of my other stories.) so things might be a little tiny bit different. Oh, and my rambling isn't going anywhere...sorry in advance!

* * *

Standard disclaimers apply. If they didn't, I'd be in serious trouble.

* * *

Midori's POV (this is fairly standard people.)

* * *

So, my real story begins seven years after Hatsuharu-chan moved in. We got married when I was 18 and Haru-chan 21. Our adopted daughter was now eight and life seemed normal...Hotaru learned of the curse when we first got her at six. At first she didn't understnad why Haru-chan was an ox when she accidentally ran into him. Now, the curse was broken, thanks to Yuki and Tohru. Hotaru still didn't get why her adopted father still changes when the curse is broken. She'd understand one day...just not then.

* * *

Rumors were going around about Rin (A/N: For you weirdos out there, her real name is Isuzu, but this is in Midori's POV, and she calls her Rin. Haha! I win this time!) saying that she'd seek revenge on somebody. It didn't mean much at first and a rumor is stilla rumor. That all changed one day.

* * *

Haru-chan and I had taken Hotaru to a nice little park and sat down on a bench to rest. Hotaru kept asking us why we never really acted like a couple (A/N: Little kids...can't live with them, can't live without them...). Just to make her be quiet, we kissed, but we didn't know that Rin was nearby, or that she'd regain her memory of Hatsuharu and I. We hadn't seen her or heard from her in such a long time that it had slipped our minds.

She stared at us in astonishment as her memories started to file back. Piece by piece, everything started to fit into place in her head.

"You...you...I know you did something horrible to me! You stole Haru! Do you know how much pain I've gone through!" she shouted at me as heads spun around and watched the scene. Then she ran off into the distance, and it would be three weeks before we'd ever see her again...and she'd have a revenge plan.

* * *

We still lived at Sensei's house (A/N: For you simpletons out there,Midori AND Haru call Shigure "Sensei". It's a respect thing (and Haru made a deal...I'm not gonna tell you about it. Go learn it on your own). I call my Japanese teacher Sensei as well if you're wondering.). Since everyone else moved out, there was more room, room for having a small family. When we walked through the door, we couldn't hide out worry from Sensei. He could tell right away after all those years of knowing us that something was wrong.

"Don't tell me..." he started.

"Rin. We had no clue," Haru told him.

I just stood there in silence. I had no words for how I felt or what wasrushing through my mind and body.

"Well, we all knew that you couldn't hide it forever...let's just hope that she doesn't tell anyone...especially Akito." Sensei shuttered at the thought that something horrible could happen to us. So he was just as worried as we were. If she told Akito, it would be the end of Haru and I.

Speechless, we left the room to talk alone.

"What do we do?" I panicked.

"All we can really do is hope for the better," Haru said.

"But I can't just sit around and wait!"

Haru's black side would have emerged by now, but not against someone he loved. "Well, what do you suggest?"

I thought for a moment. "I...I...I don't know. I suppose I can wait."

Haru gave a gentle smile, knowing that he had gotten through to me, although, there was not much else to smile about other than that.

We decided that the only thing to do was wait, so we left the room and told Sensei our choice of "action".

"I guess that really is the only thing that you two can do for now," he stated.

* * *

After that, we went on with life and shoved it aside. Instead we played with Hotaru for a while; a simple card game. Of course, we let her win, like good parents should.

The week came and went, like summer and spring. We had no clue what lay before us, and you aren't going to know yet.

* * *

Short chapters here in the beginning, I know. Sorry about this, and it is written a little differently in the beginning. Since the outline is completed, I know what I'm doing. Happy? I'm going as fast as I can. Got it? We shall move on!

Here's the occasional update on ages for y'all. (they might be a little wrong...sorry...)

Ages - Haru/Momiji - 23

Midori- 21

Rin - 25

Kyo/Yuki/Tohru/Miroto/Hana/Arisa - 24

Shigure/Ayame/Hatori - 34

Kureno - 33

Kisa/Megumi - 19

Hiro - 18

Ritsu - 27

Kagura - 26

Isamu - 5

Hotaru - 8

You'll notice Akito isn't on this list...well, it's rather hard to know how old someone is when they never told you to begin with! So...you'll live. Never liked him anyways... (And yes, I did put this in the last chapter...shut up!)


	3. Evil Is Afoot

Chapter 3

* * *

Evil is Afoot

* * *

Last time -Midori and Haru bumped into Rin and she got her memory back...hm...

* * *

This won't start in Midori's POV. Just a warning/precaution.

* * *

Standard disclaimers apply! Tada!

* * *

Rins POV

* * *

After seeing Midoriand Haru together I went straight to Akito. I knew that he hated both of them for doing what they did. He hated everyone of the Juunishi for disobeying him. I knew that he could help me seek out my revenge and he could get his revenge onMidori from all the horrid things she had caused in our family.

I approached the main house and went directly to Akito's room. I had to pay him respects first before I would be allowed do anything else.

When I entered he asked me, "Why have you come back in such a hurry from your walk? Did something...happen?"

I thought about how to word it all out so it made enough sense to someone who wasn't there to see it. "I sawMidori and Haru in the park kissing with their daughter there. Hatori obviously erased my memories a long time ago. How could he do that! Who told him to do that! I want to kill Midori!"

Akito looked at me with more evil in his eyes than usual. He had a plan running through his head.

"Isuzu, here's what we'll do in two weeks..."

* * *

Midori's POV

* * *

Haru and I took Hotaru to school and her Sensei said that she needed to talk to us about her. She sent all the children, including Hotaru, outside to play.

"I have a concern about your daughter." She then pointed outside to our daughter on the playground.

"Why isn't she playing with the other kids?" I questioned.

"That's my concern. She never goes near the other children. She's distanced away. I thought that maybe something at home might be causing this."

I thought for a moment and then spoke up, "There's nothing going on at home, but for the last week she's been very quiet about everything."

"We _did_ adopt her. Maybe being around kids with their real mothers and fathers makes her sad or jealous," Haru suggested. He had a point, but I just didn't think that it was what was bothering our little girl.

"I didn't know that she was adopted," the Sensei said. "She looks just like you, Sohma-san."

"Thanks," I told her, "But we're not related to her in any way."

"Okay. Well, at least I was able to talk to you two about it. Maybe things will change soon."

Haru and I both left to go back home as the Sensei called all the students back in. I noticed that Hotaru was the last one in and to take her seat. Something was really wrong with her, I just knew it.

When we got home we sat down and ate out lunch that we had bought on our way home. Haru looked as if there wasn't anything wrong with Hotaru. Something had to be up. Was Haru just not thinking? Or was he just being a space cadet for the day? Whatever it was, I bothered me, but not enough to take a venture into his mind.

* * *

Later on in the afternoon, Yuki and Tohru came over with their son, Isamu. Hotaru had gotten off school by then and when she saw him, she just went to her room to do her homework. This made me wonder even more. Haru had a small look of concern, but that was it. I could tell that Hotaru was depressed. To what degree I didn't know. The real question was why.

From the look in Isamu's eyes, I could tell that he didn't like Hotaru at all. Going in his mind was like looking at a hate poster. I couldn't find out why he didn't like her though. It was like a missing piece of a puzzle. Everything didn't fit together, not without those last few pieces.

Yuki and Tohru had come over to ask us if we'd like to go to the beach for the rest of the day. It was a little last minute, but I knew that everyone around the house needed it and agreed to let them go.

We all gathered up our swimsuits and towels and put them in our beach bags. I grabbed some sunscreen and put it in as well. No one needed to get burnt out in the hot sun. It was still summer, so the rays were still going strong. Sensei also decided to come with us so he could get some relaxation time in with his hectic schedule. His writing seemed to take much longer and was also harder to write than mine. He left a note for Mitchan and so did I since she was the editor for the both of us. We both knew that she was most likely going to freak out, but Mitchan would be Mitchan.

Yuki drove us all to the beach in his rental van so we would all fit with our things as well. Hotaru and Isamu were very distant of each other which made me fidget in my seat constantly. It bothered me, and Tohru looked bothered by it as well, but neither of us said anything about it. Nobody else seemed to have noticed. Guess only the girls did...how predictable.

We pulled up to the beach and we all piled out with our things and went towards the hot sun and the whitegrainy sand (not to mention the water!).

Haru and Hotaru sat near me, and Isamu and Yuki sat near Tohru. Sensei was between our two groups with a small lap desk and some writing paper. He still had to work, but at least he was out of the house. He hadn't been outside in over a week so he needed it the most out of all of us.

I was the first one to approach the water and get in. Instead of going in slowly like everyone else, I just ducked right inso I would adjust to the water faster. Haru came in right after and then Hotaru. Tohru, Yuki, and Isamu all came in at the same time and made a huge wave. Sensei finished up his manuscript and went straight in after putting all his papers away in some folders.

We were in the water for what seemed like hours, but everyone had a great time. Even Hotaru managed to _look_ happy and that was good enough for me. Isamu was just having a ball with Tohru. He had to wear bright orange floaties because he couldn't swim yet; but there wasn't much else you could ask a five-year-old to do.

We all swam and splashed around and played to our heart's content; but we had to leave after three hours because everyone had work to do and it was important. At least we were able to have a lot of fun. **That** was what counted.

Everyone dried off and packed up to get back in the rental van. It was smoldering hot in there so we turned the air conditioning on for a few minutes before we piled in. As soon as we were all loaded up we left to go home.

If only we had known what was on Hotaru's mind.

* * *

You should've expected a cliffie from me by now. It might not have looked like it was coming, but it's right there. Lol, having so much fun!

Oh, to Ayame Sohma-san (my moving editor...why are you leaving me!) - First off, Hiro is a year below Kisa. Second, how can Momiji be the same age as Kisa or Hiro when he's the same age as Haru? Sounds like you need to re-read the manga before you leave...then again...it's a little late for that...SHWANK! Oh, well...ask Stefi.


	4. Hotaru's Mystery

Chapter 4

Hotaru's Mystery

* * *

Last time - Everyone went to the beach to take a break from all the work that they all have to do.

* * *

To one of the reviewers - You said some things about Rin and Akito and just for the record, this is the Rin and Akito saga where they're like the main characters. Next is the K and K saga and so once that comes, you won't be seeing well...any of Rin or Akito (I'm pretty sure of that) until we come down to the last saga (yet again, I'm fairly sure about this) but kudos for the compliments:D

* * *

Standard disclaimers apply. That's pretty standard.

* * *

Midori's POV (That's also pretty standard)

* * *

We came home and Yuki and Tohru drove off to their home. Hotaru had lost the look of glee...then I started worrying again, but I decided not to say anything, not right then.

We all went inside and took baths before returning to our work. I thought about going into Hotaru's mind, but decided against it. There are some things that a mother just doesn't need to know. I did go into Haru's mind though and he was just as worried as I was. We were both so clueless about what was going on with her.

When Hotaru was done with her bath she went straight to her room, finished her homework, and went to bed, just like that. She didn't even come down for dinner, which was her favorites of pickled seaweed, fried tofu, and rice curry.

Sensei went to bed early and then Haru started getting ready for bed as well. I went up to Hotaru's room to tuck her in and she was wide awake in her room.

I approached her and sat down next to her. She just sat on her bed, not making a sound or moving at all.

"What's the matter?" I asked her lovingly. I thought maybe that approach would work.

"..." She tried to say something, but no words came out. She just sat there with her head hung low.

"How about you lay down and go to sleep?" I suggested.

She laid down on her bed under her purple covers. I gently tucked her in and gave her a kiss in the forehead and whispered, "I love you." I left the door open a crack with the hallway light onand went to my room to go to sleep.

When I got to my roomHaru was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for me. He motioned for me to sit down next to him and then he held me close and told me, "Everything will be okay in time. Just wait a bit longer."

"But what if it's my fault?" I asked, tears welling up in my eyes.

"It's not your fault because you're a good mother to her. Even if we're not her real parents, even if I can't hold her close, it's not us. Something else is going on. Just wait a little bit longer." Those words put my mind at ease enough to relax. He gave me a quick kiss goodnight and we both laid down to sleep.

* * *

When I got up in the morning everyone else was already awake. Usually **I** was the first one up. Food was already made and Hotaru had already been taken to school. What had happened? Had I really slept in?

I came to the living room and saw the clock: 10 AM.

"How did I sleep so long?" I asked Haru and Sensei, not really expecting an answer.

"You were probably just really tired from worrying about Hotaru," Haru replied. Sensei didn't know what to say so he just kept his mouth shut. I just nodded and agreed.

_Best not worry about it_, I thought.

I went to the kitchen to go eat and found very little left over. I decided to grab a piece of toast or two instead and put butter and cinnamon on it and went to the living room.

Sensei was writing frantically with Mitchan all over him and yelling at him. She stopped for a moment to tell me, "Ohayo, Midori-chan. Are you almost done with your manuscript for 'Begin This Now, End it Then'?"

"Gomen, Mitchan. I'll have it done by the end of the week."

"Hai, that's fine. It doesn't need to be in the print shop for another ten days," and after saying that she went right back to yelling at Sensei. "This should've been done yesterday! Why did you go out! You knew you had work to do!"

"Gomenasai! It wasn't my fault! I took my work with me!" Sensei said.

_I best stay out of this_.

Haru got up from his position on the couch watching TV, probably because he couldn't hear over all the yelling. He walked over to me and told me, "Gomen that I didn't wake you up in the morning, but you looked so peaceful and calm that I couldn't force myself to wake you up. Next time I'll wake you up if it happens again."

"It's fine. It's not like I was late for work...that would be impossible."

* * *

Hotaru's POV (this is not standard...)

* * *

The bell rang to go out to recess and I went outside like all the other kids. I was the last one out the door again, but I didn't care. It wasn't like anyone would talk to me or play with me. I was too weird.

I ventured off to the far edge of the playground where no one else was and just stood there, waiting for the bell to ring so I could go back in.

Out of no where a voice came, "Why are you always by yourself?"

I turned around and saw that it was Isamu. I hated him. There was something about him that I just didn't like.

"It wouldn't matter to you," I replied coldly.

"You're weird," and he ran off.

Saying that made me sad...I didn't know why. I already knew that I was weird, but I was so used to love and compassion at home. My mom and dad were so kind. To be treated like that...

Momiji came over to me and inquired, "What's wrong? Did Isamu say something to you that made you upset?"

I didn't answer because I wasn't able to answer with all the tears in my eyes.

Isamu was right there next to Momiji and he asked him, "What did you say to her?"

He stood there for a moment and then lied with, "Nothing."

Then the bell rang and Momiji had a scornful face. They walked toward the doors like everyone else and I didn't go anywhere for a few moments, but then I started for the doors. Everything Isamu had said was now running through my head over and over and over again.

No one knew the half of it. No one knew what was going on in my head or in my dreams. It was all messed up.

* * *

Midori's POV (back to the standard stuffs)

* * *

I heard the phone ring and found that it was Momiji-kun.

"Midori?"

"Yeah."

"It's about Hotaru-chan and Isamu-kun," he said grimly.

"What happened?" Anything about my little girl at school could help me figure out something...maybe everything.

"During recess Isamu-kun said something to Hotaru-chan but neither will tell me what he said. Hotaru was in tears," he explained.

"Hmmm...well, doomo for telling me Momiji-kun. Talk later."

"Bye!"

CLICK!

That wasn't the kind of thing I needed to be dealing with. It was time for a walk by myself.

I slipped on my shoes and went out the door. I decided to go through the forest before deciding to fly around. No one could see me do that when I was that far in. A fly around was what I really truly needed at that point.

I felt the light breeze against my face as I flew up to a tree and perched myself on one of the many top branches to just sit and think.

I found that I could think more rationally if I was listening to music, so I had put my Mp3 player in my hoodie pocket and then took it out and put the headphones on my ears and turned it on. I decided to listen to Rie Fu's "Life is Like a Boat".

"Nobody knows who I really am  
I never felt this empty before  
And if I ever need someone to come along  
Who's gonna comfort me and keep me strong

We are all rowing the boat of fate  
The waves keep on coming and we can't escape  
But if we ever get lost on our way  
The waves would guide you thru another day

tooku de iki wo shiteru toumei ni matta mitai  
kurayami ni omoeta kedo mekakushi sareteta dake

inori wo sasagete atarashii hi wo matsu  
azayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made

Nobody knows who I really am  
Maybe they just don't give a damn  
But if I ever need someone to come along  
I know you would follow me and keep me strong

hito no kokoro wa utsuri yuku nukedashitaku naru  
tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki de fune wo tsureteku

And every time I see your face  
The oceans have up to my heart  
You make me wanna strain at the oars  
And soon I can see the shore

I can see the shore  
When will I see the shore?

I want you to know who I really am  
I never thought I feel this way towards you  
And if you ever need someone to come along  
I will follow you and keep you strong

tabi wa mata tsudzuiteku odayaka na hi mo  
tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki de fune wo terashidasu

inori wo sasagete atarashii hi wo matsu  
azayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made

And every time I see your face  
The oceans heave up to my heart  
You make me wanna strain at the oars  
And soon I can see the shore

unmei no fune wo kogi  
nami was tsugi kara tsugi e to watashitashi wo osou kedo  
sore mo suteki na tebi ne dore mo suteki na tabi ne" (A/N: I might have typed some of the song wrong, but this is a really nice song:D)

At the end of the song I felt a bit more renewed. All I could ask myself was, "Why is Hotaru doing this?"

I flew back home and decided (A/N: I sure use the word decided a lot...I better stop it) to call it a day. It just wasn't worth losing sleep over something like that.

* * *

I woke up on time the next day and made a large breakfast for everyone. Fish, eggs, rice, everything.

When everyone came to sit down and eat they all looked at me funny.

"Are you okay, Midori-chan?" asked Sensei.

"Just fine. I wanted to make up for yesterday, that's all." I smiled after saying that.

After breakfast I wanted to take Hotaru to school myself. A little mother-daughter bonding. Something to keep me prepared for what I would do later.

In the car Hotaru wouldn't say much. She sat there like she was ready to go to prison, which wasn't what I had wanted.

"What are you going to be doing in school today?"

"I don't know."

I pulled up to the school, got out, and walked Hotaru to her class.

"I'll pick you up after school, okay?"

She nodded her head in response.

"Sayonara." With that I got back in the car and left to go home.

When I walked through the door I saw Sensei writing yet another manuscript. Haru was outside training again. He never seemed to tire from learning new martial arts techniques. I was surprised when he didn't ask me if I wanted to have a little fight. I personally enjoyed them and it had been a while since I had been in one.

I went downstairs and thought about the day so long ago when I built it with the magic that had landed me where I was. Looking at the computer that I had always used, just updating the software for it when it became necessary. The song from the day before ringing in my ears as it reminded me about when I fell in love with Haru. So many memories were made downstairs. Unforgettable ones.

I walked up to my computer and sat down to do some work. I started typing up a chapter from a novel I was writing and had sitting on the computer desk, just asking to be typed.

I lost track of time and had to go pick up Hotaru from school. I got up, went upstairs, and went out to the car and left to go get her.

* * *

I came back half an hour later with Hotaru in tow. As I entered the house with her right behind me, I knew what had to be done.

I opened the door and took my shoes off, then turned the corner to go get Haru.

"We need to talk to Hotaru," I told him.

We went to get her and we brought her to the living room to speak to her.

"Hotaru, we're both very concerned about you and worried as well," I started.

"Will you tell us what's wrong?" Haru questioned.

"Nothing," she replied.

Having had enough of all of this, I went straight for trying to get in her mind.

Something held me back, pushed me out. I couldn't get in her mind. She was blocking me.

But how? No one was ever able to do that.

**That just led to more mysteries unsolved.

* * *

**

Yeah, it took me awhile to finish writing this one (and it's uber long for me). Sumimasen! School is starting to take advantage of me! See y'all soon! 

I did use more Japanese then usual and that would be because I'm taking Japanese and we're strongly encouraged to use it where ever we can. It's simple stuff, just ask me if you didn't understand any of it:D


	5. Revenge Started

Chapter 5

* * *

Revenge Started

* * *

Last time - Hotaru got upset at school because of Isamu;Midori flew around and listened to a song; Mii went postal on Shigure; andMidori couldn't get into Hotaru's mind. WTF!

* * *

Hyeness, y'all! That last chapter was soooooo long compared to the other ones. But at least I had a pretty song in it :) And thank you to all you readers and reviewers that put up with my nonsense and my sometimes long waits.

* * *

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

Hotaru's POV

* * *

It was coming...coming soon. I could feel it. Gone without another word.

* * *

Midori's POV

* * *

I couldn't believe it. How could I not be able to go in someone's mind? It was wrong, so very wrong.

Haru and I made dinner that night and it now seemed normal for us to eat in silence. It was however, noted by Sensei that something was up with me. Must have been from all of those years living in that house, that he could ever figure that out.

After dinner, Sensei asked to have a word with me in his office.

"Midori, something is wrong and I would like to know what it is."

"Sensei, something **is** wrong. I can't get into Hotaru's mind! She has some sort of ability to block me. She didn't even know that I had tried. Now I'm worried **and** confused." I was about to cry at that point and just couldn't take it anymore. My black and grey sides were taking over. Something that hadn't happened in a very long time.

In all that time, my black choker with the beads was still on, just like that day when I had come into that house.

The black ring came out and nearly hit Sensei as it went out from my choker. Haru heard the ring hit the walls and came in to see what had happened.

"Midori! Don't!" he yalled as he came up behind me and grabbed me. If I had done anything else, he could have gotten hurt. I stopped and returned to normal.

"I-I-I'm sorry...but I couldn't get into Hotaru's mind. She can block me...she didn't even know that I tried to get in." I couldn't take anymore of things and transformed into a cow. POOF!

* * *

Haru's POV

* * *

As soon asMidori transformed, Sensei was on the phone with Haa-san and asking him to come over. Everything was a mess. The room, roo much commotion, too much happening at once. And to believe that Hotaru-chan had been able to sleep through all of that.

Haa-san arrived ten minutes later and did a quick check-up on Midori. Her broncial tubes looked really bad and it was mazing that she hadn't had an asthma attack, no matter how short her episode was.

No one had seen this happen in over five years. The question still remained: Why now? Too much was happening that wasn't right. There was Hotaru, more Hotaru, work stress, general stress, and everything else. She was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders.

Haa-san told us to have her just rest for a few days. He didn't want her moving around for any reason because it had the most potential fir triggering an actual astham attack. That was something that we didn't need to deal with at that moment.

AfterMidori finally transformed back, I carried her downstairs to our room and laid her down and put the covers over her. Then I went back upstairs to the kitchen to get her a cup of orange juice. I knew that would make her feel a little better to see her favorite drink right there for her when she woke up.

I found a cup in the freezer that had the ice around it and poured in the orange juice. I carefully went down the stairs and put the cup on the nightstand. Then I got ready for bed and called it a night.

* * *

Rin's POV (A/N: Yeah, we're jumping around a lot in this chapter, aren't we?)

* * *

Tonight was the night to strike. Revenge would feel so sweet in the end. They would never see it coming.

I went to go see Akito-san and we got ready to strike. I would go getMidori and Haru with some servants and take them back here. From there...oh, sweet revnege.

* * *

Hotaru's POV

* * *

I laid awake in my bed, knowing that something had happened downstairs, but not knowing what. I didn't want to go down and see because then they would know that I was awake.

It was so close but I didn't know how to tell them or even write what was going to happen.

Why did this have to happen to **me**?

**Death.

* * *

**

Yayness! Much shorter chapter, but maybe I gave away too much...hmmm...maybe. Oh, well. I gave what I gave. I wonder if this saga is too predictable...nah. Maybe parts of it, but I know one thing: no one will ever guess the end of the whole story. I'm **still** trying to figure out how I even came up with it...a myster. 

Sanrio-chan

Leave me reviews and I'll be VERY happy!


	6. Revenge In Action

Chapter 6

Revenge In Action

* * *

Last time -Midori had a black/grey problem; Rin and Akito are about to make their move;Midori shouldn't move around...what!

* * *

Hiness! I feel like I'm rushing things...maybe I'm just excited for the next saga...that could be bad...I need to slow down. Anyways, thank you to the reviewers (well...reviewer) that made me want to type this chapter up. Thank you so much! If I hadn't gotten that review...well...I wouldn't have wanted to type this at all. I hope that y'all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Standard disclaimers apply. I really hate putting this here every time. If by now you STILL don't know what it means, consider yourself slapped.

* * *

Midori's POV

* * *

When I woke up at about 2 AM I saw Haru on one side of me and some orange juice on the other. My two loves on each side (A/N: lol :P). Haru knew me too well. I remembered that a long time ago, I had gone upstairs myself to go get my orange juice many times when he was around. Every now and then he would go get it for me as well.

I took the cup and gulped it all down before falling back asleep...not remembering anything that had happened earlier due to feeling so great.

* * *

Rin's POV

* * *

I smept victory (A/N: I wonder if I'm going OOC...oopsie) as we approached Shigure's house. The servants were right next to me, ready to go.

We went up to the house and snuck in through an unlocked foor. Everybody was asleep, so they wouldn't know we were there. Everything was going into place.

I remembered Midori-san's room being downstairs in the basement so that was where we went. My memories had all come back, so it was easy to get around because I had been down there once before...many years before.

I found a door that wasn't closed all the way and peaked in. Nope, just a bathroom. The next door was a storage closest, but the next door was the real thing.

There they were, sleeping soundly together. A sight too disguisting for me.

Midori-san looked a bit pale. She might have been sick, so it was all the better. Haru-kun looked so worn out, but maybe it was from taking care of that bitch. (A/N: Such language...)

I gave the servants the signal and they took out the chloraform and completely knocked them out. They would wake up in the ride to hell if they were only sleeping.

Neither struggled because they were so tired that they wouldn't know what hit them until later. That would be Midori's punishment for taking Haru away and Haru's punishment for ever getting near her. Only one would die, and that was Lauren. She needed it. I wouldn't let her get in my way anymore.

We hauled them into the car and we headed off to the main Sohma house to Akito, where the real fun and torment would begin.

When we got to the Main House we took them out and brought them down to a chair and made sure that they couldn't get out. I spaced them apart so that they could barely see each other.

Akito wanted to wait until they woke up to begin. I stood in front of Midori, waiting for her eyes to open. The adrenaline was coursing through me...I needed to have my revenge right then!

Midoriand Haru-kun finally work up, but Akito wanted to have a word with them first. He was making me very impaitent and I felt like I was going to start bouncing off of the walls.

"You two have done wrong. You thought that you could get away with love. I was trying to protect you, but you just pushed me away. And Midori, you made us real. You've ruined the two worlds. You thought that I didn't know about the whole ordeal that happened eight years ago. I have my ways, you should know that. You both must pay and suffer the consequences of not listening to your god!" Akito shouted.

* * *

Midori's POV (finally!)

* * *

I had never in all my life seen Akito that mad or angry. He walked over to me and gave me a very hard slap to the face.

"Never underestimate the power of me," he warned.

I tried to use my powers, but I couldn't do anything. I had taken in too much chloraform and it drugged away my powers. The one time that I really truly needed them, two live, mine included, were in grave peril.

I could struggle was much as I wanted, but it wan't going to do anything but make me more tired. I watched as Akito went over to Haru, doing god knows what. It was hard to see from the distance and the lighting, but I could hear him very faintly, and it wasn't pretty sounding at all.

Rin was in front of me, unaware of what was going on with Haru and Akito on the other side of the room. Haru and I were both bound and gagged, there was nothing either of us could do but wait. It was a situation I had been in many times before with Akito, something that wasn't very fun at all. In fact, it was the most painful thing in the world to have to go through.

Rin just let it all out on me. She didn't hold back; her anger had built up with rage and envy. It was no bars hold, and there was nothing I would do about it except let silent tears drop from all the pain, both physical and emotional.

And the worst part was: Hotaru had known this was going to happen all along.

* * *

Dun, dun, dun! Have fun!

Reviews please!


	7. Dead Gift

Chapter 7

* * *

Dead Gift

* * *

Last time - Our two main characters here are about to be killed by Rin and Akito; Midori's powers have been drugged out with chloraform. What will become of them next?

* * *

Hiness! I know, I'm all happy, but the story is all sad... I have issues. On with the story!

* * *

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY! Yay for them.

* * *

Midori's POV

* * *

Pain was all I could feel, apart from feeling week and helpless. Rin couldn't hold back; she kept everything bottled up. I understood because I knew that Haru had had asked Haa-san to erase her memories of us long ago. He told me abot it a few years later. Regaining memories like that would be painful. But what I felt was just as bad.

She didn't even realize what she was doing. It seemed as though she was possed.

After a pain staking 15 minutes my powers started to come back to life. I started by going into Akito's head. He wasn't supposed to be hurting Haru. No, no, he was only supposed to let me get hurt and die.

Rin was being betrayed because she was so blind with rage. Madness had come over her and taken over completely.

After a few minutes I was able to use most of my abilities. I used one to first get the cloth out of my mouth so I could reason with Rin. It felt good to be able to move my jaw.

"Akito is hurting Haru! Don't you realize this!" I shouted at her.

She suddenly stopped hitting me and looked over to the side to see Akito on the verge of killing Haru.

"Will you untie me and then help me save Haru?" I asked as calmly as I could. I would've untied myself, but you should try to use powers when you're still slightly drugged.

It didn't take her long at all to go behind me and quickly untie me and let me go.

"Sneak up behind Akito and I'll go aand get him from the front," I commanded.

"What about your powers?" she questioned.

"Well, since you decided to drug me with chloraform and beat me up they don't work that well," I hastily and sarcastically explained.

She obeyed and once she was in place I went into action. She held Akito while I went straight for a pressure point and he fell to the ground. Rin then proceeded to untie Haru. All three of us still had enough strength to have a few last hits ast Akito. Haru managed to slam down on a very sensitive pressure point and Akito had his hourglass run out. After that Rin ran off, never to be seen again and I passed out.

* * *

Done, done! MUHAHAHA! I know what happens next! This saga is almost done, and then you'll get to see another one. Sorry that it's so short...

-Sanrio-chan


	8. Another Day With Hatori

Chapter 8

* * *

Another Day with Hatori

* * *

Last time - Akito's dead, Rin has run off, andMidori has passed out. What a weird series of events.

* * *

Well, it's actually been a while since I've written. Whenever I finally got motivation I kept losing it... But now I'm writing!

* * *

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

Hatsuharu's POV (sinceMidori is unconscious)

* * *

I carriedMidori over to H'ari the best that I could. It was strange how she ahd passed out but she was probably more affected by the chloraform. Since it drugged out her powers, when they finally came back she had to use a lot of her mental and physical strength to have control of her magic. I guess that it was just a rough day for us. (A/N: haha...)

I made it to Ha'ri's office and entered. It was about 3 AM, but he heard me come in so he got up. I placed Midori on a chair and I sat down right nedxt to her as Ha'ri asked what happened while checking Midori.

"Well, Akito and Rin had a lot to do with it," I said. Too weak and tired, I said no more.

Ha'ri and I bandaged upMidori and then Ha'ri got to me. It was hard to tell who was battered up more, me ror Midori. He laid us down on a bed to get some shut eye, althoughMidori still hadn't become conscious.

* * *

Midori's POV

* * *

When I woke up I was in Ha'ri's office all bandaged up next to Haru. The last thing that I remembered was Haru hitting Akito and then Rin running off. Perhaps Haru had carried me here. I didn't know.

Ha'ri came through the door and said, "Good morning, Midori-chan."

"Ohayo, Haa-san."

"Oh, Haru-kun is starting to wake up."

Haru sat up looked over at Ha'ri.

"What time is it?"

"10:30 AM. Now, last night you never told me what happened. Would you please explain?" Ha'ri inquired.

"I don't want to."

"Well, then tell me the short story the best you can," suggested a very irritated Ha'ri.

"Akito and Rin drugged us with chloraform, scold, hurt, Midori's powers don't work, then they do, I hit Akito, he died, Rin ran off and now we're here. Happy?"

"No, actually."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Well, besides the fact that his room was all bloodied up, he's dead and we're probably never going to see Rin ever again. Now the whole family is in shock."

"It's their own damn fault for trying to kill us!" I yelled.

"She does have a point," Sensei added coming through the door with Hotaru.

"Mommy! Daddy!" she yelled as she ran towards us.

Haru lifted her up and placed her on his lap, but she went over to me because she wanted to tell me something and she didn't want Haru transforming.

"Yes, what is it?" I asked.

She leaned close to my ear and said, "I knew this would happen, mommy."

I immediately tried to go into her mind but was once again blocked.

"Is this why mommy can never tap into your head?" I questioned.

"Maybe. I dunno."

"I think that it's time to find Hana soon, just for you," I declared.

With that she got up and went over to Sensei.

"You two should be able to come home for a bit. There are some guests for you," Sensei told us.

More love. No Akito. No Rin.

* * *

Yeah, this saga has one more chapter left (but it's really really really long...for me). I have (currently) chapter 11 written. Have fun!


	9. Visitors

Chapter 9

Vistors

* * *

Last time - Haru carriedMidori to Hatori's; everything was briefly explained; Shigure and Hotaru came; Hotaru toldMidori that she had known what would happen; now they're visitors at Shii's house forMidori and Haru.

* * *

Heyness! I can't believe that it's been like over a year since I've been writing. The memories...and still a year later I'm getting more and more people to watch and read Fruits Basket (even my bf). You can't help but love it. This chapter's gonna be long...dig in.

* * *

Standard disclaimers apply. Poohy.

* * *

Midori's POV

* * *

Sensei and everyone got into Ha'ri's car and he drove us home. The car ride was silent and the bumps would send jolts of short lived pain through some of my injuries.

When we arrived there were some other vehicles parked outside the house. I didn't recognize any of them.

We all got out and I entered through the front door. It was about to go downstairs to my room to rest but I saw many familiar faces.

"Midori-chan!" Kisa greeted. "I just flew in from the states since Akito...you know..."

"Hello, Sa-chan," I said.

Kyo and Miroto came from around the corner.

"Midori, are you okay?" Miroto asked.

"Midori? What about Haru!" Kyo exclaimed pointing toward Hatsuharu.

"Fine, fine," Haru and I said simultaneously.

And around the other corner near the kitchen came Yuki and Tohru. Tohru had a cup of orange juice for me. "Here, Midori-chan. This should make you feel better," she said with a smile as she handed me the cup that was adorned with cows.

"Arigatou, Tohru-kun."

"Will you be okay imooto-chan (little sister)?" Yuki asked like everyone else had.

"She's fine," Haru answered before I could respond. He knew that I was getting tired and restless from everything. I did some inside to go to my room after all.

"I'd like to rest up a bit," I announced. "I just don't feel up to walking around and talking right now."

"Gomenasai," they all said.

"We'll be right here when you get up," Sensei reassured.

"Okay." And off I went down the stairs, Haru following.

"You seem a but cranky," he commented.

"I just don't appreciate being battered up, that's all. I need time to rest and heal up so I can speed the process up myself."

With that he swept me off of my feet and carried me to our room. He laid me on our bed and got in himself and we went to sleep.

* * *

I awoke six hours later to a vision.

This vision had two girls...twins, walking around. I didn't get much else out of it, but I knew it would happen sooner or later.

I got up and went upstairs to see everyone still up there, watching the news. Akito's death was going to have a report done on the 11 o'clock news. I wondered what they would say about it... _Akito Sohma, head of the Sohma family, was brutally murdered in his room last night. The murderer still as not been identified._ Imagining that being broadcast across Nihon (Japan) sent shivers down my spine.

"Oyaho, Midori-chan," Sensei greeted the still sleepy me.

"Don't you mean konbanwa (good evening)?" I inquired looking at the clock above the TV.

"The life of a writer has their own hours," he replied with a grin.

"Whatever." I went and sat down next to Sa-chan.

"Do you feel better now?" Haru asked coming up the stairs.

"Hai, you?"

"Hai genki des (yes, I'm fine). What are we watching?" he asked as he sat next to me.

"The evening news. At 11 they'll have a report on Akito's death."

"Oh."

We all sat there just waiting for the 11 o'clock news to come on.

"HELLO EVERYONE! SORRY THAT I WASN'T HERE SOONER! I JUST HEARD ABOUT THE NEWS!"

"Ayaa! You came!" greeted Sensei.

"Look! And you brought Mine with you," Tohru said.

"Yes, we brought clothes for Midori-chan and Hotaru. We also put in an outfit for Tohru, Kisa, and Miroto," Mine told us.

"Clothes make people in situations like this VERY happy," Ayaa-nii said.

"Domoo arigatou gozaimasu!" we all said (the most polite and formal way to say thank you very much).

They handed the clothes to whom they were made for. Everything matched the girl's personality just right. They knew us too well.

"And now for the 11 o'clock news. Our top story tonight: the mysterious death of Sohma Akito, head of the Sohma family."

"The news is finally on," Kyo-kun announced.

"Be quiet!" Miroto scolded.

"The muderer hasn't been identified and has left forensic scientists baffled. He was obviously hit at a very sensitive pressure point, but evidence shoes a blow to another pressure point as well. The room he was murdered in was his room at the Main Sohma Estate. There was blood everywhere, as if there were others there being tortured or held captive. This might just be man slaughter and he was most likely killed when the supposive "captives" were trying to escape.

"In related news, Isuzu Sohma has disappeared. Why? Nobody knows. When she finally showed her face again a few weeks ago she just ran off again. Is something wrong with the large and rich Sohma family? Wh--"

Haru turned off the TV.

"We already know all of this anyway," he stated.

"You're right."

"Do you think that they'll give up looking for the murderer and Rin?" Tohru asked.

"Probably. There's really no point in looking since they'd never figure it out," Miroto said.

"We should all turn in now. We'll figure out what to do tomorrow," I suggested.

"Oyasuminasai," they all said. (good night)

"I'll go get some beds made up," I said.

"I'll help," Tohru offered.

We got the blankets and pillows out and set them all up. I went down the stairs with Haru after tucking Hotaru in even though she was already asleep.

Sleep, just what I really needed after the long week...

* * *

"Midori-chan. Midori-chan. Midori-CHAN!"

"Wha...what?"

"Get up!"

"Momiji-kun?"

I sat up and there was Momiji standing right there. Haru was already out of bed and upstairs somewhere or taking a shower,

"What is it?" I asked.

"I came to tell you that you're going to the Sohma onsen today. I won't be staying long. I'm going there to say hi to Ritsu and his okaa-san (mother). You should get ready to go. Hatsuharu-kun is already taking a shower. When he gets out you can go take one."

"Do I have to put it back when I'm done?" I said jokingly.

"Of course not silly!"

I got out of bed and straightened the blankets and pillows out so that it looked decent. Momiji went upstairs so I got some clothes out to change into after I took my shower. A green tank top and a jean skirt with my green ankle socks and some board shoes were all I needed. I put my slippers on and I was about to leave the room when Haru walked in.

"You're up. It's your turn to take a shower." He came up to me and gave me a kiss and I walked out to the bathroom.

I locked the door, grabbed a towel, placed my clothes on the counter, and then started running the water to my liking. I undressed and got in to feel the hot water running down all over me; it felt so good and relaxing. I could just imagine how relaxing the hot spring would be.

I turned the water off and then got out to dry off and get dressed. I brushed my hair that had permanently stayed black with a bit of red here and there. After a few years it quit changing all of the time like it used to. My eyes stayed green even though no zodiac member really had green eyes. I brushed my teeth and unlocked the door to go to my room and pack a few things. We would be there for a few days, I knew that much.

I grabbed some extra clothes, some hair ties, and my favorite hashi (chopsticks). I took a few things of Haru's since I knew that he'd forget to get his stuff.

I went upstairs, put the things by the door, and then went up to Hotaru's room to make sure that she had everything together.

"I have everything," she told me. "AND I took a shower." I smiled.

"Good. Put your things downstairs by the door."

When I went back to the living room everyone was up and most were ready to go home.

"We'll see you soon!" they all said waving goodbye and getting in their respective vehicles.

"I have to go back to school now," Sa-chan said.

"Have a good time and do well."

The charter bus came so Hotaru, Haru, and I got in with Momiji and waved goodbye to Sensei.

* * *

Two hours later we arrived as the Sohma Onsen and we all got out.

"Konnichiwa and welcome," Ritchan greeted.

"You're wearing men's clothing," noticed Haru.

"Hai, I guess that I've gotten over wearing women's clothes now."

"That's so good to hear, Ritchan!" I congratulated.

"Arigatou, Midori."

We went in and were given our room after Momiji said hello to Ritchan and his mother. Hotaru got her own room next to ours since there was only one bed in each room. We all got ready to go into the hot springs. All three of us went into the family spring until dinner. It was the most relaxing thing that I had done in a while and it felt so good.

The dinner was perfect and there weren't any casualities with the hostess or the cook. There was sushi, fried tofu, pickled nori (seaweed), sashimi, rice, and the chef remembered that we were vegetarians.

Hotaru was tired after eating so I went and tucked her in. Haru and I went into one of the hot springs together to relax more before going to sleep.

We stepped in and sat down in the water near some of the rocks. Haru wrapped his arm around my waist and then pulled me in front of him and gave me a kiss.

"He's gone now. We don't need to hide anymore," he said. He gave me another kiss. "I love you, Rachelle."

I blushed at the sound of my name. A name that I had almost forgotten about. "I love you too, Hatsuharu."

* * *

End Akito/Rin saga

* * *

Yes! I'm sooooo happy that I finally got this dang saga done! This was a long chapter though... I wrote most of it on Thanksgiving (now do you believe me when I say I'm writing, just not typing?). And y'all should be proud of me for lack of mid chapter author's notes. I feel so happy! I don't get sad that much anymore. I used to get upset almost everyday. People always tell me that I'm the happiest and most bubbly person they've ever met but they also say that I have the worst temper of anyone that they've ever met. I snap like Haru does, but not too often anymore/ I'm so proud of myself! Well, see you next saga.

**P.S. From now on (as long as most of you agree), you will know Lauren as "Midori". Why, you ask? Because, it makes more sense. I didn't think that much when I first started writing the story a year ago about names. Now that I think about it, why does Rachelle have an American name in Japan? I like Midori, it means "green" and green is my favorite color. If no one says anything, I'll do it without your consent!**


	10. Kira and Kiri

Chapter 10

Kira and Kiri

* * *

Last time - Midori and Haru went home; everyone came over for a visit; Akito's death was on the news, and Midori, Haru, and Hotaru went to the Sohma onsen!

* * *

This would be the beginning of a new saga! Yayness! Sorry for lack of updating. I'm currently grounded from the computer but I'm on my daddy's laptop that doesn't have passwords on it or anything and has a wireless internet card in it and stuff. That's just handy. I'll try to be quicker about updates, but it's a little hard with how busy things have been (including trying to get all my manga home from school...don't ask). But I hope that you enjoy this saga. It should be a little tiny bit longer than the last one. Enjoy!

* * *

Standard disclaimers apply!

* * *

Omniscient POV

* * *

K and K Saga...BEGINS!

* * *

3 years later...

* * *

Two girls walked out of a bookshop in town and turned left on the sidewalk. Around the corner they bumped into Hatsuharu Sohma, cursed by the zodiac cow. But something was fishy...he didn't turn into a cow...and those were girls!

_That's weird_, Haru thought.

_Why didn't he transform?_ Midori asked herself.

_What's going on here!_ the two girls questioned in their heads.

"May...we ask your names?" Midori asked.

"I'm Kiri Horidagorema," said the girl will long black hair and red ends. She was wearing dark blue jeans with a green t-shirt that brought out the green in her eyes.

"And I'm her twin sister, Kira Horidagorema." Her white hair shined in the sunlight and her red eyes were abnormal. Her style was very different from her sister. She wore a yellow halter top with a light blue jean mini skirt. Her ears were pierced many times on both sides with small and medium hoop earrings. (A/N: Just a little shot at detail...I wrote this months ago...)

"Who are you two?" asked Kiri.

"I'm Midori Sohma," Midori said. She was wearing her usual green top and a jean skirt with her usual board shoes.

"I'm her husband, Hatsuharu Sohma." He wore his favorite black pants and a black shirt with his white trench coat even though it was summer.

* * *

Midori's POV

* * *

"Could we have a word with you?" I asked.

"Sure," Kira and Kiri simultaneously.

We all walked into a coffee shop to sit and talk for a bit.

"Well, you see--" I got cut off.

"We're cursed," Kiri said.

"Well...yeah, that's what I was going to say about Haru and I."

"What sort of curse?" Kira inquired.

"Whenever we're hugged by a member of the opposite sex, we transform into an animal of the chinese zodiac...and the cat," I explained.

"Well, we have the same thing only...I'm a black jaguar and--"

"I'm a white panther," finished Kira.

"More oddballs..." I muttered.

They both looked at me curiously. "What do you mean by that?" asked Kiri.

"This isn't the first time we've run across someone who was cursed, but not by a zodiac animal. They usually tell us how, so what's your story?" Haru questioned.

"We don't know," they both said.

"I wish I could tell you," Kira said sadly.

"Let's go to Sensei's."

"What?"

"You'll see." And off we went.

* * *

We arrived at Sensei's house, which was still our home, too. We went in with Kira and Kiri right behind us.

"Well, who are these two young and beautiful girls doing here?" Sensei asked pervertedly.

"**I should really slap you for that**," I told him.

"You're right. Go ahead, do it." He stood there and grinned at me.

"Forget it."

"So, who are these two girls?" he asked again.

"This is Kira and Kiri Horidagorema," Haru introduced.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you two fine young girls." sensei bowed as did they.

"They're oddball animals," I spat out. "Twins, yet you'd never guess." I was in a sour mood because I was suffering from a major headache and was reaching the breaking point. "I'm going to bed. **You deal with this.**"

* * *

PLEASE review! If you want to know why it took so long to update it's one, because I'm grounded from the computer for God knows how long, and two, because no one would review:( and it made me sad. REVIEW DAMNIT!...please.


	11. Where to Live

The Curse I Never Had 2

* * *

Chapter 11: Where to Live

* * *

Last time – The new saga begins three years after the last one; Midori and Haru met two new oddballs, twins Kiri and Kira Horidagorema, the black jaguar and the white panther. Midori's suffering a moody headache. Yay.

* * *

Hiness! I'm sorry that I took forever in updating this, but being on the computer lately has become a rarity. That's going to change though, and I should finish this by my birthday in May. I'm very sorry for the delay. Don't forget to add in all my school! Honors classes are hard! Stupid Analysis of Literature…. The good news is that now I have a spell checker on my computer. Woot!

* * *

Standard disclaimers apply. But I love you Haru!

* * *

Haru's POV

* * *

I had never seen Midori in such a fowl mood like that before. It kind of scared me because it was one of those things where I was afraid she was about to go black. She had cut it pretty close a lot of the time, but it was still frightening.

"Well, where are you two staying currently?" Sensei wondered.

"Uh…you see…" Kiri started.

"We haven't been here that long," Kira finished.

"Our parents kicked us out of the house today because it's our nineteenth birthday and they wanted us gone a year ago. They hate the fact that we're cursed."

"They're afraid of us." They both had watery eyes and trembling voices.

I didn't know how that felt because my mom didn't hate me, she just didn't really care about anything. She always took forever to get ready to go anywhere and never paid mind to me. But I was never kicked out of my home. It seemed extremely brutal.

"Well, then. You could always stay with us. There used to be more people living here, but most moved out when they got older. So many empty rooms…it's so sad." Sensei was putting on an act to get young girls to live with him. Always a sick bastard.

"Pay no mind to him. Only three rooms here are taken. You're welcome to stay," I added.

"Since we don't have anywhere to go…" Kira started.

"…I guess we could stay," Kiri finished.

"Ah, but first we should to swing by the main house and talk to Ha'ri about it. He has sort of taken over since Akito was murdered."

I hated it when Sensei brought Akito up. It hurt a little remembering everything that had happened that night. The news reporters never figured out who did it. In fact, they never even pulled out suspects. It was a free man getting away with murder. They never even bothered going out to look for Rin. It was hard to even tell if she was even alive. There was no curse to us anymore.

"Yeah…I guess that we should," I agreed.

Sensei got on the phone and called Ha'ri. "We have two young twin girls that would like to stay at my house. We'll be coming over in a few minutes…yes, we'd like a ride back. Be there in a bit. Sayonara." (translation: good-bye.) He put the phone down.

CLICK!!

"Well, let's be going the, shall we?"

We went out the door and left toward the Sohma estate to go talk to Ha'ri.

* * *

We walked onto the estate and to Ha'ri's office.

KNOCK, KNOCK!

"Come in."

We walked in and Ha'ri was there, sitting at his desk with the newspaper.

"It's nice to see you," Ha'ri greeted monotonously.

"Yes, nice to see you, too," I replied.

Sensei motioned toward Kira and Kiri. "This is Kira and Kiri, the twins."

"'Oddballs,' I presume," Ha'ri interjected.

"Yes," I told him.

Kiri stepped up. "I'm a black jaguar."

"I'm a white panther," Kira said after her sister. They almost sounded happy.

"That's very strange. But both of you turn into wild cats. It almost sounds hereditary, although we know that that's not true. For twins you don't look much alike except in facial and body shape. Could you both go stand on that scale over there?"

"Sure," they said in unison.

Kiri stepped on.

"106 pounds."

Next Kira stepped on.

"106 pounds."

"I thought that you two would weigh about the same," Ha'ri commented. "I'm just going to assume that you're the same height as well."

"5'4"," they answered together.

"They have to be twins. But why is it they don't have a reason to be cursed like all the other oddballs?"

We all looked around the room at each other, hoping that somebody would hold the mighty answer to a difficult question.

"Well, don't worry about it right now. What matters is that they stay near this family. Shigure, you've already volunteered. They're yours," Ha'ri announced.

"Well, welcome to our house and family!" Shigure welcomed.

"Shigure, you should welcome them into your home **at** home," Ha'ri commented.

"Right!"

"Well, let's go," I said.

"Okay!" everyone said in unison.

We all got a ride from Ha'ri with smiles planted onto our faces. Finally we had more people in that large house, More excitement. It would be more entertaining.

We all got out and went in as Ha'ri drove off in his clean, black car.

"Welcome to your new home!" Sensei loudly greeted.

"Yes, welcome," Midori greeted from the door.

* * *

See you later! There's more soon…maybe.


	12. Feel the Love

The Curse I Never Had 2

* * *

Chapter 12: Feel the Love

* * *

Last time – Kira and Kiri were kicked out of their home and have come to live with Shigure and company!!

* * *

Heylo everyone! So…what do you guys really think of this? I might have mentioned before that I set this story up to have sagas that have their own climax and endings, but are all really building up to the real climax and ending that is SHOCKING!! This saga should be a nice break since the four main characters do not include Midori and Haru.

* * *

Omniscient

* * *

Kira and Kiri settled into their new home in their new room. They decided to share because there was truly only one room left after they came and wanted to keep it open. Besides, twins never want to be apart. . .

As they finished setting everything up, Kira flopped onto one of the spare beds and said, "Kiri…do you believe in love at first sight?"

"I was gonna ask you the same thing."

"Great minds think alike," Kira replied with a smile.

"So…who is it?" Kiri questioned.

Kira fell silent. Yeah, they were twins, but it was still hard to speak of such things.

"Well…" Kiri prodded.

Kira remained silent. Then she blurted out, "Shigure!"

"Hatori!" Kiri blurted.

"No, that's not what I said."

"That's my answer," Kiri said.

"Well, at least it's not the same guy. Imagine that."

"We'd kill each other in a heartbeat," Kiri remarked.

Then together they said, "Nothing happened. Say nothing. Twin Promise."

"So, let's go downstairs," Kiri suggested.

Downstairs a world of surprises awaited them. Ayame had come, but Mine was there too. That could only mean one thing. . .

* * *

"HELLO EVERYONE! I HAVE COME WITH MY BEAUTIFUL ASSISTANT MINE TO BRING ALL OF THESE BEAUTIFUL CLOTHES TO THE WOMEN OF THIS HOUSE!" Ayame was very lively for his loud speech.

"Hello, Aya!" Shigure said walking out of his office. "These two young girls are the new additions to our home. Aren't they gorgeous?"

"Yes, indeed," Ayame replied eyeing them.

"And they'll look wonderful in our new line of clothing!" Mine exclaimed.

"Mine, dear, we only brought clothes in Midori and Hotaru's sizes. These two lovely young women are thinner than Midori and definitely bigger than Hotaru," Aya commented.

"Oh…that's right. Well, then we'll just have to take their measurements and come back in a couple of weeks." Mine and Aya both pulled out tape measures; they had the glare of fire in their eyes.

Midori and Hotaru had come downstairs during all of the commotion.

Hotaru exclaimed, "Clothes!!"

Ayame came over and answered, "Yes they are! And these ones right here are yours." He pointed at a rack that had about seven full outfits on it.

Hotaru's eyes grew big.

"Go on, go try them on," Mine prodded.

Little Hotaru took one of the outfits to her room to put on.

While Hotaru was changing, Aya showed Midori the clothes they had brought for her.

"Thank you Aya-nii!" she exclaimed. "These are beautiful, perfect for this fashion season."

"We do aim to please," Aya said boisterously.

Hotaru came down the stairs in a cute purple (murasaki) dress made of bamboo fabric. (A/N: yeah, that might sound weird. Let me explain – they take bamboo trees and grind it down and create a soft material that is eco friendly and easy to dye. Something I learned about recently. Bamboo trees grow back in two years, verses normal trees and other means of making clothes. I don't think that bamboo shrinks.)

"You're adorable, Hotaru-chan!" Midori praised. She picked her daughter up and gave her a big hug.

"What's going on?" Haru had taken a nap and had just gotten up.

Midori showed off Hotaru to him.

"Ah…so Aya and Mine are here with clothes for the season. Well, my litter girl, you're adorable. If I could I'd give you a hug."

"Haru…" Midori started.

"Oh, right, right. I'll give you a hug."

Haru embraced his daughter and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"You forgot, didn't you Daddy?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes, Daddy forgot," Haru admitted. "And he won't do it again."

"My, my, would you look at the time. Mine, we really should be leaving now. We have clothes to make!" Aya reminded.

"Goodbye, Aya!" Shigure and Ayame had their secret "handshake" before Mine and him departed.

"Don't forget to try all of the clothes on!" Ayame and Mine shouted. Add off they went.

* * *

At Hatori's office

* * *

_Why is she still on my mind…?_

_No, this isn't right. I'm over thirty…_

Hatori had been writing in his journal. He usually wrote down what he had to do during his working day, but sometimes he wrote about other things.

_Aya should be coming here soon_, he thought.

We went to go use the restroom and start dinner, leaving the journal in plain sight, but it was closed.

Ayame walked in and when he saw that Hatori wasn't in view, he decided to look around. Right on Hatori's desk was the small black journal.

_Let's see if there's anything interesting in here_.

As he turned the pages there hadn't been anything of great interest.

_Akito is sick again. Should rest for four days_, etc. But today's date got his attention.

_She's always on my mind. It's so wrong. I'm way over thirty and she's just nineteen. I'm no pedophile. I barely even know her. But still…I'll just have to get over it. Ki– _

Hatori was in the doorway, looking Ayame in the face.

* * *

Ha ha! Great place to end, eh? Review!!!!


	13. Confrontation

The Curse I Never Had 2

* * *

Chapter 13: Confrontation

* * *

Last time– Kira and Kiri have been accepted into Shigure's home. They met with Hatori. He wrote that he likes one of the twins. Kira likes Shigure and Kiri likes Hatori. Ayame read Hatori's journal and he just came through the door and caught Ayame!

* * *

I'm so sorry about my lack of writing. There's so much homework and so many TV shows and manga and friends. Oh, and there're lots of fanfics to read too! I've been trying to keep up with those. I heart reviews!

* * *

Standard disclaimers apply. I love them like a monkey loves to fling poo.

* * *

Omniscient (actually, I shouldn't have to say that. From now on when nothing is in my POV spot, it's omniscient.)

* * *

"Ayame…what are you doing?" Hatori tried to keep his anger from getting the best of him.

"Haa-sann…you really worry too much." Ayame sounded too calm for the situation.

"What?"

"We aren't _that_ old! Why, you make us sound like we're fifty-years-old," Ayame said.

"We are too old, and too old for either of the twins. We'll all have to find someone else."

"But our curse is starting to break! Their's may not be breaking anytime soon, but because you're both in the lineage of being cursed they won't transform! Why, right before my eyes I saw Gure-chan hug them both and nothing happened.!" Ayame defended his case the best he could. He was failing. But he'd never give up.

"I'm not worried about the curse. I'm worried about what people are going to think when they see a thirty-seven-year-old man with a nineteen-year-old girl. They'll think I'm a pedophile!" Hatori hated defending his case, but he knew it was the right thing to do.

"Who cares about what other people think?! Love is love, Haa-san. You can't deny yourself. I won't let you. For no one is too young or too old for love!" Ayame knew he had him. His confidence never even deterred.

Ha'ri contemplated for a few moments. "I don't know if I want to believe you. Just for the sake that you don't tell the world, I will believe you. Keep this knowledge to yourself or your head will be on my wall. Mark my words Aya." He was stern, but he meant well.

"I'm going back to the shop. Mine is waiting." He then sniffed the air. "Is something burning? Taa-taa!" And off he went.

"My dinner is ruined." Hatori still pulled it out of the oven, looked at it, and put it in the garbage.

_TV dinner tonight.

* * *

_At the shop, Ayame explained to Mine what had just unfolded.

"In the end he finally started to see the light." He sounded exhausted. Very unlike Aya.

"I see," Mine said. "You are right, though. Ha'ri just needs time to think about what's going on."

"Yes, that would make sense. But he have beautiful clothes to make!"

"Yes, we do!"

"Let's make them in three days so the twins don't need to wait," Ayame suggested.

"What!? We can't do that!" Mine cried.

"Oh, yes, we can!" Aya had a sparkle in his eyes.

"Not the BEEP!"

"Yes, the BEEP." (A/N: I love writing Ayame. It's so much fun!)

* * *

And Ayame met his goal in three days time. He left Mine, exhausted, at the shop and went to deliver the clothes to Kira and Kiri. Those gosh-darn cute twins! (A/N: ahem…)

* * *

At Shigure's house everyone heard the door slide open abruptly.

"IT IS I, AYAME SOHMA! I AM HERE TO DELIVER FABULOUS CLOTHES!!"

_It's Aya,_ they all thought.

"Oh, Kira! Kiri! Aya is here with your clothes," Shigure chimed.

"Really?" they both asked in unison.

"Did you not hear Ayame just yell that out?" asked Hatsuharu.

Hotaru said, "Aya-nii is loud…"

They went down the stairs to see Ayame with sixteen outfits for the season.

"You…make ALL of those…in three days?" Kiri stuttered.

"I am wonderful," Ayame said boisterously.

"Yes, Ayame, my love, you are absolutely wonderful," Shigure agreed. They did their secret handshake.

"YES!" they said with thumbs up.

While they were being goofballs, Kira and Kiri had been looking through the clothes.

"We love them!" they suddenly exclaimed.

"I didn't quite know what your tastes are, but I noticed that you're both the same size, so really you both got sixteen outfits. It seems to be a rather good idea seeing as you came here with just the clothes on your backs. Midori's clothes are a bit loose on the two of you. How about you go and change?"

"Okay!"

The twins had fun putting on a short fashion show for everyone. By the time all was said and done, it was time to make dinner.

"I'll be leaving now, but regretfully so," Ayame announced.

"Come back soon," Shigure said.

"Don't worry, I will!"

And he was gone, back to the shop to be with Mine.

* * *

Sorry, no real cliffhanger. Oh, darn! But wait! You don't now who Hatori likes!! Neh! Hehe, I win this time.

Review and make my day a happy one!


	14. This Pain Inside Me

The Curse I Never Had 2

* * *

Chapter 14: This Pain Inside Me

* * *

Last time– Ayame confronted Hatori about his feelings for one of the twins; Ayame brings Kiri and Kira clothes.

* * *

Just a heads up, next chapter has to do with Midori. Don't get too excited…it's not in my outline (it says "Write about Midori here and there." So…I get to come up with what…No, my editor has not approved. Chelsea, would that be okay?) Enjoy this chapter. IT seems kinda cheesy though…

* * *

Standard disclaimers apply. Even if I could make money off of this, I sure as hell wouldn't make very much.

* * *

"OW!" Kiri yelled.

"What was that?" asked Midori. She ran to where she heard the yell. "Kiri, are you going to be okay?"

"I don't think so…" Kiri has fallen down the stairs…again. Only this time it was from the very top to the very bottom, which wasn't anything soft at all.

"Can you move your legs?"

"Not the left one."

Midori touched her left ankle. Kiri winced with pain.

Kira came running towards them. "Will she be okay?"

"We'll see. I'm going to call Ha'ri," Midori announced. She padded over to the phone and dialed his number,

"This is Hatori Sohma."

"It's Midori. Kiri fell down the stairs…again."

"Again…?"

"Again. From the top to the bottom," she explained. "Her left ankle looks pretty bad. When can you come by?"

"I'll be there in twenty minutes. Put ice on it to reduce the swelling. She'll probably have to come to my office. By."

CLICK!!

"He'll be here soon. I'm going to get ice. Kira, can you move Kiri to the couch, please?" asked Midori.

"Sure, of course."

Midori filled a bag with ice and put a couple of paper towels around it. She walked over to Kiri and gently placed it on her injured ankle.

"It'll hurt at first, but it'll feel better soon."

"Thanks."

"Don't worry," she replied with a smile. "I've done this too. It was when I first adopted Hotaru and I was holding her. What a ride."

"Seriously?"

"Yup. I think Sensei waxes the stairs 'cause he thinks that it's funny."

"Maybe."

They sad\t and watched a little bit of TV before they heard a rap on the door.

"She sprained her ankle. I don't need to have her come by my office for another week. I'll need to check up on it then." Hatori had given his report on Kiri's left ankle.

"Oh…okay," Kiri responded. Every time Ha'ri had touched her ankle she blushed slightly at the contact. "I'll come by in a week."

"Good. You should lay down and avoid moving around for the next new days."

"Okay."

_He's so dreamy…_

_Seeing her give me shivers up my spine._

_I'm so confused,_ they both thought.

* * *

Shi– um…Sensei?" Kira asked walking into his office.

"You can call me Shigure," he told her.

"Then why do Midori and Hatsuharu call you Sensei?" she questioned.

He smiled. "They call me that for reasons you don't quite need to know. A family story."

"Oh…" She hadn't meant to intrude.

"Don't worry about it. Did you need anything, Kira?"

She looked a little startled. "Nothing much. I was wondering what you were writing." she blushed a little.

"Really? Well, don't be bashful. Go and indulge yourself in the great works of Shigure Sohma!!!" He held a book in his hand called "So Alone in Love."

"What's it about?" she asked excitedly.

"Well…"

And they talked for hours about his books. Kira had a lot of reading to do.

* * *

I dunno…this chapter was kinda cute. But I'm really looking forward to the next chapter.

P. S. When this story and my "The Curse I Never Had: Rewrite" is done, no more original characters for me. I'm going all natural after they're done. Don't be mad! Remember that I'm apart of fictionpress too!


	15. The Way Things Was

The Curse I Never Had 2

* * *

Chapter 15: The Way Things Was

* * *

Last time– We're not worried about that today.

* * *

This chapter focuses on Midori's past. And yes, The Way Things Was is an episode title for The Simpsons.

* * *

Midori's POV

* * *

As a child running through the playground, all alone. Sitting at the corner of the field, waiting for the bell to ring to go back inside. When I was young and not of this world.

I had journals back at home. Loads of them filled with my thoughts and what happened during my day. I keep one here, in this world as well. But life isn't the same. My family doesn't know that I exist and my friends (the few I had) will never have met me.

I am thankful for some things.

Like I still have the same personality. I'm not a changed person. I have a loving husband and a daughter that I could only imagine having. But if this hadn't happened…who would I be with? Would I have a son? How happy would I really be? Will I ever know?

Before I ended up here, I was a year away from going to high school. That brilliant place where they say your greatest memories are made. No. I got put here and ended up skipping the rest of middle school a nd being thrown into a hard world before I was ready,

But I turned out okay.

* * *

"Haru? Where are you?" I called. "Haru, this isn't funny. The lights won't turn on."

Then someone, Haru actually, came up behind me and put his arms around me.

"I'm right here, my love," was his cool response.

I felt safe without the light now. I had my guardian angel, right there next to me.

I turned around to face him and I kissed him. "Don't scare me like that again, mister."

"But, it's fun…" That voice of his…so luring.

He placed his hands on my hips and I had my arms around his neck. He gave me a light kiss on the forehead. The next thing I knew he had picked me up off the ground and held me like a new bride. He gave me a deep, passionate kiss before setting me down on our bed.

* * *

When I awoke, I got dressed and went to my office. I wrote some chapters for my book "Beautiful Days." It was strange to think that two novelists lived under the same roof and both had the same editor.

_Mitchan definitely likes me more than Sensei._

I never missed deadlines. Sensei just needed a planner.

* * *

Walking the halls alone. Being shoved to the side and hitting lockers. Then I'd have to weasel my way to the nurse before class because of a bruised or bleeding arm. She'd send me away with an ice pack and I'd mosey my way to class just as the bel rings and take my designated seat.

Just another lousy day at middle school where the halls are too crowded and the classrooms full.

When I got home no one would be there. My dad would be sleeping because of his night job and my step-mom would be at work. My younger half-siblings would be at our grandfather's house just half a mile from where I stood.

_Food,_ I'd think. _Lunch was so long ago._

When the kids got home I'd make them dinner. It was usually just Hamburger Helper. Nothing at all fancy, not for them.

I'd do my homework and watch TV in my room which I shared.

Thank God I'm not there anymore.

* * *

"I've noticed that Kira's been going into Sensei's office a lot and has been reading his books," I observed.

"That's weird. Maybe she's just a bookworm," Haru suggested.

"Hm…maybe." I seemed skeptical, but I wasn't about to intrude on someone else's life. I had worries of my own.

Hotaru came over to me in the living room.

"Mommy…I feel hot."

I touched her burning forehead. Haru looked at me with worry.

"Sweetie, go to your room and rest. I'll be there in a minute," I instructed.

She padded down the stairs to her room. I went to the phone to call Ha'ri.

_He just loves us this week._

"Hatori Sohma speaking."

"Hotaru have a fever…again."

"Didn't she have one a month ago?"

"Yes."

He sighed. "I'll be right over."

CLICK!

I grabbed a rag from the kitchen and ran it under ice cold water to bring to Hotaru.

I went downstairs and into he room to place the rag on her forehead.

"Ha'ri will be here soon," I reassured her.

"Okay."

I then went up two flights of stairs to check on Kiri.

Her ankle looked a little better, but not by much.

* * *

"Hey! You there!" shouted an unfamiliar voice.

"What?" I asked dazed.

"I hear you like anime."

"Uh…yeah." _Who is this girl?_

"We should talk again sometime. Where do you sit at lunch?"

"Table one," I replied, still confused.

"Ja ne!" she shouted.

At lunch I sat in my usual seat at my usual table with the usual anime freaks. Then that girl sat down.

"Have you ever seen _Fruits Basket_?" she asked without introducing herself or saying hi.

"I really like that one. Have you read the manga?" I no longer even cared what her name was.

"Yup! I sure have!

A friend? Or just another freak?

* * *

Ha'ri let himself in.

"She's in her room downstairs," I informed him.

He went to the staircase that I had placed behind the couch so many years before.

_Great handiwork_, I though satisfied even years later. _Maybe I should ask sense about carpeting the stairs to avoid any more nasty falls.._

I went down after Ha'ri to Hotaru's room.

"I wouldn't worry, Midori. It's just a fever. It'll settle down in a few days," he reassured. "Where is Kiri?"

"She's on the top flight."

He went up the two flights of stairs to Kira and Kiri's room. Kira wasn't there though because she was in Sensei's office…again.

* * *

This seems like an odd place to stop…sorry. I had to retype the entire chapter because I accidentally saved over it!!


	16. Visits

The Curse I Never Had 2

* * *

Chapter 16: Visits

* * *

Last time– Hotaru has a fever; Kiri sprained her ankle; Kira has been spending a lot of time in Shigure's office.

* * *

I'm on a writing spree!! Yay! Go Sanrio-chan! Much love.

* * *

Standard disclaimers apply. They're okay…they make me poor.

* * *

Hatori went up to Kiri's room to check on her ankle. It had only been a couple days and she would still need to go to his office in a few days time.

KNOCK KNOCK.

"Come in," said Kiri.

"I'm here to check on your ankle."

"But wasn't I supposed to go to your office in a week?" she asked confused.

"You still need to. Hotaru has a fever so I came by. That's all."

"Oh." She seemed disappointed.

Ha'ri noticed that the swelling had barely gone down.

"This is no good. We'll just have to see. Don't forget to come by." He just left like that.

_Does he like me or not?_ Kiri asked herself frustrated.

* * *

Kira continued to she Shigure in his office regularly. She was a quick reader and had already read most of his works.

Kira and Kiri had been talking quietly in their room about Hatori and Shigure. They were love sick fools. They tried to deny their feelings because neither knew if Shigure or Hatori even like either of them. This worried them, but they tried to not think about it. It was too much fun being able to talk like girls all the time. There was a certain thrill to not knowing as well.

* * *

In time, Kiri has to go to Hatori's office. It would sound absurd, but she walked there and didn't have anyone to accompany her. Her ankle had gotten better…for the most part. It still hurt a little, though.

When she arrived she sat down at a chair in Hatori's office.

"How does your ankle feel?" Ha'ri questioned.

"It only hurts a little bit." Her face turned a little red.

"Well, then. You should be okay. If it gets worse, just have Midori call and I'll come by and check up on how things are going."

"I will." She went toward the door and bumped into a mailman. She transformed into a black jaguar. Total chaos.

Hatori rushed out and quickly erased the man's memory and sent him on his way. He brought Kiri back inside.

After ten long and grueling minutes she turned back to normal. Hatori turned his head as she changed back into her clothes.

"Thank you for helping me," she said, her face a crimson color.

_I hope he didn't see anything._

_I hope she doesn't find out that I saw her._

"Um…Ha…ri?" she asked timidly.

"Yes?" he asked, his face flushed.

"There's something I need to tell you."

* * *

Oh! Take that! Very short chapter, but I don't mind. It's not length, it's suspense. That's all that matters to me. REVIEW PLEASE!! I'll give you a cookies!


	17. Love of Mine

The Curse I Never Had 2

* * *

Chapter 17: Love of Mine

* * *

Last time– Hatori came over to check on Hotaru and Kiri went to his office for a small check up. She was about to say something. (and I think that all of you know what it is. Don't play dumb with me!)

* * *

I'm so excited! I've written about five-six chapters in two days after not writing for months. Woo! I need to calm down. Where's my soda…yup, soda is the nectar of the gods. That's what my Analysis of Literature teacher would say about coffee…ew. I don't like that class much anyway.

* * *

Standard disclaimers apply. Even for true love.

* * *

"There's something I need to tell you," Kiri said. She could feel her sweaty palms.

_Just part of the thrill…_

"Well…I haven't know you that long…but, I, Uh…"

_Do it you idiot!_

"I…think I love you." Her face was redder than the tips of her hair.

Hatori looked astonished. His life was…fulfilled.

_She really…loves me?_

He stood up and went over to her. He put his hands on her shoulders and said, "I've been waiting for you to say that for a while now." He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. Kiri stood up and wrapped her arms around him.

* * *

Kira went unto Shigure's office to put a book back. When she was grabbing another one she said, "Shigure?"

"Yessssss?" he replied.

"Do you like me?"

"What?" He started at her blankly.

"I mean…I'm pretty sure that I've now fallen in love with– " She got cut off by a kiss on the lips. She was so caught off guard that she forgot to close her eyes.

"There's no need to say a work, my dear,"

He gave her one of the most passionate kisses, surpassing the greatest kiss of all time, which was in _The Princess Bride._

He held her tightly against him as they remained in loving silence.

"When you leave, make sure you come back soon."

* * *

"When you leave, make sure you come back soon," Hatori said.

"Don't worry, I will. But not yet," both twins said.

* * *

Short, but uber fluffy!!


	18. Twin Talk

The Curse I Never Had 2

Chapter 18

Twin Talk

Last time-Fluff!! Kiri and Hatori hit it off as well are Kira and Shigure. But what happens next?

Sorry for the update lag...I wrote this months ago!!

Standard disclaimers apply, in the name of love!!

XxXxX

Eventually people must part, for one reason or another. Kira and Kiri knew they needed to be in their own room with each other to think.

They met in their room, both after being kissed goodbye and with a flutter inside their hearts.

"You'll never guess what happened!" they said to each other.

"You're kidding," they said again.

"Hatori."

"Shigure."

"NO WAY!" they shouted. No doubt about it, they were twins. Nobody can deny them that.

"So...what exactly happened?" they asked.

"I'll go first," volenteered Kiri.

XxXxX

"Ayame, you'll never believe it!" Shigure exclaimed over the phone.

"Yes, Gure-chan? Do tell."

"Well..."

XxXxX

Shigure returned to his office and took out a large stack of manuscript paper.

"This celebration calls for a book," he commented to himself.

He wrote down the title _Age Doesn't Matter in Love_ by the pen name Hikaru Indo.

_Mitchan will love this one._ As a second thought, _And it won't be late at all. Tomorrow I'll go buy one of those planner things Midori is always talking about._

Michan decided to stop by that night to check on Midori's progress. Checking on Shigure was pointless. She knew that he'd been getting a little better over the past few years, but he still had some major organizing to do.

"Oh, hi, Mitchan!" Midori greeted. "I wasn't expecting you for a few more days."

"You know me. I just wanted to see how you are doing."

"That's fine." Midori pulled out a disk and put it in her computer. "I wrote some the other day."

Mitchan looked at the screen for a while to read.

"This is beautiful," she commented.

"Thank you."

"I'll take this with me. I'm just going to see how far behind Shigure is..." She sighed. "Just once..."

"Don't be so pessimistic."

Mii walked upstairs to find Shigure slaving away at writing. He looked up and smiled.

"I was hoping you would come," he said.

"I can't believe that you're actually...writing," she said astonished.

"My love has come, Mitchan. One day you'll see." He had a slight twinkle in his eye.

She looked a little confused. "May I see what you have so far?"

"Why sure." He handed her what he had.

For an hour she sat down and read while he wrote even more.

"Shigure...this is wonderful. I'm speechless." It was hard for her to admit. This was Shigure here, not exactly the greatest example of doing things like this well or ontime.

"That's great to hear. I'm done."

"What?"

"I'm done. Take it to the print shop tomorrow. I'm gonna get a planner like Midori has so I can catch up and not fall behind."

Mii just sat there for a moment, having no clue as to what she could possibly say. So, she got up and left with the manuscript in hand.

"I'm proud of you," she admitted before closing the door and headed out.

XxXxX

Odd place to stop...oh well. Review, review! My birthday is soon, so do it!


	19. The Wedding

The Curse I Never Had 2

Chapter 19

The Wedding

* * *

Last time - Shigure and Ayame talked about events; Kira and Kiri talked about events, and Shigure wrote a decent manuscript.

* * *

I'm so cuddling sorry for taking so long to type. I feel horrible...and I know that my writing is better than this. Anyway, I won an editor's choice award for a poem I wrote called "The Day." Pretty exciting! You can check it out at poetry (dot) com.

* * *

Standard disclaimers apply and they don't have expiration dates either, unlike milk...ew.

* * *

6 months later...

* * *

"I can't believe that we're getting married in a week!" said Kiri.

"Neither can I," agreed Kira.

The twins had picked out everything for their double wedding.

"I hear Shigure's book _Age Doesn't Matter in Love_ is on the best-seller list."

"You know it, sister!" They laughed.

Kiri had just finished packing. She was moving in with Hatori today.

"Don't forget to call everyday!" reminded Kira.

"How could I possibly forget? I'll feel weird being away from you."

"I'll visit a bunch, too!" Kira was so excited she could hardly contain herself.

"I'll remember to visit you, too. I've got to leave now. My future husband is waiting downstairs." They both smiled. Kira was actually semi-moving as well. She had been moving her things to Shigure's room over the past week. She was to be done today. Midori was supposed to help when she got back.

"I'm here," Midori announced. "Sorry, I was out shopping. We needed groceries."

"That's okay. Can't starve, now can we?"

They moved Kira's dresser down the stairs...using magic. They also transferred all the clothes in the closest to the closest in Shigure's room. Kira and Kiri had to have Ayame make doubles of all the clothes he had given to the twins because they were moving apart. He didn't mind in the slightest. He even threw in a few more and would probably give some as wedding presents.

After they finished Midori was completely exhausted. Haru walked in and, as any good husband should, guided her to their room after getting her a cup of orange juice to lay down. He have her a kiss on the forehead and told her to rest and they he'd take care of everything that needed to be done around the house.

So he did. He did the dishes, swept and mopped the floor, vacuumed, dusted, cleaned the counters, and aired out some of the old bedrooms to keep them fresh. He began to feel like a maid minus the weird dress that they wear.

_Now all I need is an outfit from Ayame..._

Once Hatsuharu was done he went and talked to Shigure.

"Sensei..."

"Yes, Haru?"

"This may sound odd, but...are you planning on any...kids?" He looked toward the ground.

"Most likely there won't be any children."

"Just...wondering."

"Feel free to wonder away." Shigure smiled.

* * *

"We're getting married!" Kira and Kiri shouted.

They had on their matching wedding dresses that ayame had made just for them. They were as white as snow and shimmered like diamonds. The two looked absolutely gorgeous and stunning.

Although their parents were no where in sight, the day couldn't be ruined.

The wedding took place in a large chapel with 100 foot ceilings and stunning stained glass artwork.

The couples said their "I do's" and gave their first kiss as husband and wife.

To Kiri Hatori said, "You look beautiful, my wife."

To Kira Shigure said, "I couldn't ask for a better woman if one existed."

Midori and Haru came up to them at the party.

"But we still don't know how you became cursed," Midori stated.

"I guess it's just a mystery," the twins replied.

"'Suppose so..." Haru said.

"And we have a permanent member of our household!" Midori exclaimed.

"Why's mommy so happy?" Hotaru asked Haru.

"Now she doesn't have to do as much work."

"Oh."

Haru took Midori's hand and said, "Do you remember this happening to us, years ago?"

"Why, of course!"

"Then how about another 'first kiss' as a married couple?" And with that love encircled everyone as the sun set behind them.

* * *

End K and K Saga.

* * *

The next "saga" is the Hana and Megumi Saga, but it's so incredibly short I don't think that it counts as a saga...


	20. Off to the Dog House

The Curse I Never Had 2

Chapter 20

Off to the Dog House

* * *

This is the beginning of the (rather short) Hana/Megumi Saga. This is simply a transitional saga that takes place a few months after the twin's wedding from the last saga.

I wrote this back in February...that's pretty bad considering that as if posting it's mid-October. How very very sad. But I bet you all missed me!! (is hopeful)

* * *

Standard disclaimers apply!!! in every saga!

* * *

At Tohru and Yuki's place

* * *

"How was your day, Isamu?" Tohru asked her son.

"It was okay. My lunch was good." He spoke of the lunch his mother had made him. She always made the best food. As a side not he said, "Dad can't cook. Thank you for cooking, Mother."

"I'm not _that_ bad!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Then how come you never cook dinner?"

"Because I--"

KNOCK KNOCK!

Tohru sighed. "I'll get it."

She padded to the door of their house and gently swung open the door to reveal Saki and Megumi Hanajima.

"Hey," Hana greeted.

Tohru filled up with excitement. "We haven't seen you in a while! Come in!"

"Who's at the door?" asked her husband, Yuki. "Oh, my. Hello, Hana, Megumi."

"Hello, Yuki. Is this little boy yours?"

"Yes, this is Isamu," explained Tohru. "Isamu, this is Saki and Megumi Hanajima."

The shy little one looked up at the two strangers before him.

"Say 'hello' sweetie."

"Hello. Are you Mother's friends?"

Hana answered, "Yes. Your mother is a great woman."

"How is Shigure?" asked Megumi.

"Actually, he's married," informed Tohru.

Surprised, Hana replied, "Is that so?"

"Just a few months ago."

"He married a twin. The other twin married Hatori," Yuki told them.

"I wish we could have been there."

"We should go to Shigure's house for a few days," suggested Tohru. "I mean, to be near everyone and it's so crowded here."

"Isamu, pack up some clothes. We're going to Uncle Shigure's," Yuki announced.

There was a gleam in Hana and Megumi's eyes and there was something else different about them as well.

* * *

Dun, dun, dun! I'm such a slow writer...I spent THREE months writing that apparently. I'm a bum...I finished this chapter in May yet started it in February. Now what are people gonna think of me?


	21. Back in Black

The Curse I Never Had 2

Chapter 21

Back in Black?

* * *

Last time: New "saga" (Hana/Megumi) began. Hana and Megumi came by Tohru's house and now they're going to be staying at Shigure's house. And what exactly is different about Hana and Megumi?

* * *

Midori's POV

* * *

"Tohru just called," Sensei announced to the household. "Hana and Megumi will be here shortly with her and the family."

"That's nice," I commented. "I'll make a loarger dinner. Hotaru, come help Mommy in the kitchen."

"Okay." The little one trodded off to the kitchen to help me out. I didn't want to be short on food when everyone arrived.

"Haru, Sensei, would you two please get the guest rooms ready?"

"Do I have to?" Sensei whined.

"Yes. Kira is doung the laundry. Now go help Hary!"

Ever since he got married Sense didn't want to do chores around the house. He was too busy writing or spending time with Kira. The only time he'd help out was if Kira asked him to di it. That old man...

KNOCK KNOCK

"I'll get it!" shouted Kira from the back. "Smells good in here."

She opened the door to see familiar faces and not so familiar faces. "It's nice to see you," she said to Tohru.

"Yes, it's great to see you, too. This is Saki Hanajima and her younger brother Megumi-kun. We'll be staying here for a few days," she explained.

Then I saw Hana and Megumi-kun. They weren't wearing black. In fact, I could have sworn that Hana was wearing a blue blouse that Ayame had designed for his spring collection the previous year with a cream skirt from that same line. Where exactly had she been?

"Hana! It's great to see you! The boys are getting the rooms ready. Where have you been these past few years?" I inquired. I was very curious seeing how different the two seemed from the last time we had seen them.

Megumi-kun was in a red t-shirt with a deer logo on the left side of his chest and a pair of regular blue jeans. Neither were Ayaa's design, but he looked so...normal.

"We've just been traveling," Hana replied. "We went to France for a while but the novelty wore off, so we went to America for a few years."

"So, why did you decide to come back?"

"We were feeling...let's say...nostalgic. I had a feeling that something was going on here and I wanted to see what it was."

"Well, there were the weddings."

"Yes, so I've heard. I presume that this girl right here must be...Kira."

"That's me!" she replied. "My sister isn't here. But if you'd like to meet her I'm sure she could swing by sometime."

"It's okay. If she's like to come she can."

"I'll be right back," I said. I had to go get the rest of dinner ready. I could hear their chatter in the living room coming into the kitchen. "Dinner's ready!"

At the table I asked, "So why aren't you two wearing black? I mean, you always did before you left."

Hana spoke first. "After all of our travels and everything Megumi and I have gone through these years, we found the strength to shed our old skin."

Then Megumi-kun started. "In all honesty...we came back to thank you."

I blushed at the comment. "But what did I ever do? I wasn't even with you two."

"We remembered your smile. Tohru is to be thanked as well. We don't need to hide under black anymore."

"Well, I'd call this a day," Sensei said while rubbing his stomach. "I'm headed off to bed."

While Sensei got up to leave I could see Isamu giving Hotaru that look...that same look he always gave her that made her look away with sorrowful eyes. What in God's name was their problem.

* * *

Please review...I know it's getting hits, just not reviews!!!! Sorry for typoes...I'll fix them someday.


	22. The Rising Sun

The Curse I Never Had 2

Chapter 22

The Rising Sun

* * *

Last time: Tohru, Yuki, Isamu, Megumi, and Hana all went to Shigure's to stay. What's up with Isamu and Hotaru anyway?

* * *

Standard disclaimers apply. Gr.

* * *

Omniscient

* * *

YAWN. Yuki stretched and looked over at the digital clock. _4:30 A.M. I need to use the restroom._ He crawled off of the futon and went down the hall.

POOF

A pile of clothes and a small rat laying beneath appeared.

"Yuki...I want an explanation after you change back," demanded Hana.

"Well, when I do--"

POOF

"Look away!" he exclaimed.

Hana turned away, her face flushed.

"Are you done yet?"

"Yes."

"Let's go downstairs and talk in the living room."

They gently padded down the stairs and proceded to plop themselves down on the couch.

"Explain."

"Well...this family, the Sohma's, we're cursed by the Chinese zodiac animals. Whenever we're weak or hugged by someone of the opposite gender, we transform. The curse is currently disapating. Haru no longer turns into a cow and Midori rarely transforms. I don't transform with Tohru...but other than that I guess I'm still cursed."

"That explains the electric signals. They're a mix of human and animal. That's why you always pushed everyone away..." She became lost in thought trying to process the new information and to slowly answer age old high school questions. "That day...with Tohru crying by her mother's grave in the rain. What happened that night?"

Yuki hesitated. "Kyo is the cat. He has two forms...he transformed that night."

Hana just looked at him. "I see." She paused. "What about Midori?"

"Right about there things get complicated." Yuki collected himself before starting. "Midori came here to us. She has an ability called Panira that allows her to have other abilities when she needs them (a/n: obviously written after the first chapter of "The Curse I Never Had: Rewrite"). She ended up here because we were all in manga and an anime and I'm sure you get where this is going. She turns into the nearest zodiac animal."

"I understand..."

"Anything else you'd like to know?"

"It's fine. When will everyone be getting up?"

There was a creak heard from the stairs.

"I'm guessing right about now."

* * *

Heh, this was written in May. What is it now? Mid-October you say? Well that's dumb. Wait, I'm the author. Ya sure? Dangit! Review review!!


	23. Telephone

The Curse I Never Had 2

Chapter 23

Telephone

Last time - Newsflash for Hana! The Sohma curse was revealed by the one and only Yuki! who's that coming down the stairs?

* * *

Omniscent

* * *

"Morning, Tohru," Yuki greeted.

"I heard a loud sound. Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Nothing too bad."

"Tohru...I know." Hana looked straight at Tohru. She had the look of "you know what I'm talking about."

Tohru looked at the two of them. "I'm going to go and make breakfast before everyone wakes up."

Yuki and Hana just stared at her as she went off to the kitchen.

* * *

The next few days were like any other day, except that Shigure's house was filled with many people. Some were curious while others just wanted to say "hi" to all of the other people who were coming and going.

The "the news" finally made its way through the entire family.

At the main estate people were exchanging stories.

"Another outsider knows..."

"They say she has psychic powers."

"Is that bad?"

* * *

"I think our time here is done," Hana announced over dinner.

"Why?" Midori questioned.

"I'm sensing that your extended family is talking about me. Megumi and I will head back to America tomorrow morning."

* * *

The next morning was a mournful one. To see friends and then have them leave again just as quickly as they came called for a major goodbye...but by the time everyone woke up, Hana and Megumi were already gone.

"Well, if they're gone we'll be leaving too," Yuki announced.

But in all the confusion, nobody noticed that look that Isamu gave Hotaru. Almost like a look that could kill.

* * *

Gah!! I wrote this more than 6 months ago! I'm so sorry!!!!!!


	24. Accidents Will Happen

The Curse I Never Had 2

Chapter 24

Accidents Will Happen

* * *

Last time - The final chapter in the transitional Hana/Megumi "saga". Hana and Megumi have vanished without a trace. Now it's time for the also-short-but-slightly-longer Hiro/Kisa Saga.

* * *

Sorry about that crappy transitional saga. But I think I needed it...or not. Get my editor!!!!

* * *

Midori's POV

* * *

One year later...

* * *

It was a wonderful summer afternoon and I was doing the laundry with Hotaru and Kira. We had made it a sort of game. Kira would wash, I would get the water out, and Hotaru would hang the clothes. We would time how long it took us and tried to beat the time. When we were almost done Haru came into the yard with Hiro. Hiro...why Hiro?

"We have a guest and he has an important letter," Haru explained seriously.

Hiro looked as snotting and punky as ever. It was almost enough for me to punch him right there. He hadn't spoken to anyone in years. He never went to any of the weddings or family gatherings, not did he ever leave any contact information so someone could at least try to persuade him to come.

"It's from Kisa," he muttered as he handed the letter to Haru who then passed it on to me. Before I opened it Kira asked, "Who's Kisa?"

"She's the tiger. She's been living in the states," answered Haru.

I opened the letter and read. It was from a U.S. doctor.

_I'm sorry to be telling you this in a letter, or to even have to tell you at all. I am sending this through someone who is close to Kisa and who will deliver it to the family. There's been an accident. Kisa's car got hit by a semi-truck. She's currently in the hospital awaiting surgery. I do not know the extent of the damage yet. She had a fiance but he died in the crash. She currently has nowhere to go and after the surgery, she was wondering if it would be okay to stay with you. She needs a support system, but if you cannot provide, she said that she will go to the main Sohma estate._

_Sincerly,_

_Dr. Marc Marshall_

I had tears in my eyes. Kisa? Our little Kisa in all that pain? Physical and emotional pain? What if the damage was bad? What if it was irreversible?

"We have to let her stay here," I proclaimed. "Where's Sensei?"

"He's at Sohma Estate," Haru told me.

"Why doesn't that man have a cell phone!?" I was angry and sad. _Who was driving that semi?!_

"Midori, you need to rest," said Haru.

"Why should I?" I demanded.

"You're getting angry and it's in front of our daughter. Go lie down. Go write. Just do something."

"Fine. I'm going."

When I got inside I headed down to my room and drifted into thought.

* * *

Yet again...this is very old writing. I've just been swamped with school...but it's break!!! I have loads of time now!


	25. Movin' On Down

The Curse I Never Had 2

Chapter 25

Movin' on Down

* * *

Last time - Hiro came by with a letter from a doctor in the states saying that she had been in an accident and her fiance had died. Now she'll be moving in.

* * *

A few days after we received the letter we called the hospital she was at. Hiro had been staying with us because he wanted to be caught up on all the news and had nowhere else to go.

There was a weak response on the other line. "Hello?"

"It's Midori. How are things. Are you okay?"

"Things are okay. Can you put Uncle Shigure on?"

"Okay." I handed the phone to Sensei. "She wants to talk to you."

We stood around until Sensei said bye and hung up. "Her left leg is paralized. They don't know if it's permadent. She might be able to gain mobility if she tries really hard during physical theropy. She'll be flown over in two days."

All we could do was stare.

_Paralized?_

"Are you sure you heard that right?" questioned Hiro. He was starting to try to rationalize things.

"I'm sure. I am also sure that none of you wanted to hear that, but it's true and we're going to have to help Kisa during this time." I had never seen Sensei so serious. It was scary.

A couple days later we were at the airport picking Kisa up. Since she was in a wheelchair she got out last with an assistant to push her out.

Everything about her was the same as when I had first met her...all except her being in a wheelchair and looking like she's gotten in a bad fight and lost miserably. Metaphorically that look was correct. She had lost her fiance in the fight. She almost had a look that said, "I wish that semi had had better aim."

"Hi, Sa-chan," I greeted as Hotaru hid behind me. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Yes," she said with a sweet smile.

Only Haru, Hotaru, and I had gone to the airport. Everyone else (and I mean everyone) was at the house waiting. We wanted to show her that everyone was supporting her all the way through that tramatic part in her life.

Back at the house we threw her a sort of "Get Well Soon" party. Hari informed her that she'd be having physical theropy almost everyday and that she would be going to see a shrink twice a week as well until they both agreed that she was better. I volenteered to transport her to the shrink and everyone else living under the roof would take turns taking her to physio.

* * *

A week after Kisa moved in, Tohru called and asked, "It wouldn't be too troublesome if we moved in, would it?" How could any of us possible say no other than Hiro?

"Why should we let her move in?" he asked.

"So she can help," I told him.

"We don't need anymore help."

That kid! But of course with Tohru and Yuki came Isamu.

Since Kisa's room was stationed on the main floor, Tohru, Yuki, and Isamu were going to be upstairs with Sensei. Hiro was in the basement with Haru, Hotaru, and I.

Kisa didn't appear to be making much physical progress, but we hoped and prayed that she'd recover eventually. She was going slightly better on the emotional end of things. Going to a phycologist was a very good idea. The trauma was starting to fade out, piece by piece.

* * *

Okay...so months and months after I wrote this, one of my friends hit a semi and got a DUI (dummy) and a friend of a friend died in a car wreck. So...this chapter makes me feel like I can predict an unwanted future. Creepy, eh?


	26. And the Witch Doctor Said

The Curse I Never Had 2

Chapter 26

And the Witch Doctor Said

* * *

Last time - It seems that everyone is moving into Shigure's to help out Kisa and her newly paralized leg. But is she really making any progress?

* * *

Standard Disclaimers Apply!

* * *

Beware of extremely short chapter!!! -Sanrio-chan

* * *

Hiro accompanied me on my way to taking Kisa to the shrink.

"Why does she have to see a shrink anyway?" he asked me while we were waiting for Kisa to be done with the 50-minute session.

I sighed. He was always demanding everyone answers he already knew. "It was a traumatic car wreck, Hiro-kun. She lost a loved one. That's besides the fact that she already had a troubling childhood." I let him think it over until Kisa was done.

"Midori, thank you for driving me," Kisa said.

Hiro just looked at me, wondering why I got thanks and he didn't. He had never been very much of an understanding child, and even at that moment he was being a non-understanding young adult.

I looked at Kisa and she understood what I wanted her to do.

"Hiro, thank you for helping me." Her smile was sweet and sincere. Hiro turned scarlet.

"You...you're welcome, Kisa..."

"Will you hold my hand?" she asked.

"...sure..."

The two were so cute in their little moment that I almost forgot that we needed to go home.

"C'mon you two. It's time to go."

"Okay."

* * *

Like I said, it's short. But when you see the beginning of the next chapter, you'll see that it was a good idea.


	27. A New Light

The Curse I Never Had 2

Chapter 27

A New Light

* * *

Last time - Kisa and Hiro were having a moment.

* * *

Standard disclaimers apply!!

* * *

Hiro's POV (heh, that's new)

* * *

I felt different after that day. I wanted Kisa to get better. I wanted her to be happy, no matter what I had to do. When she thanked me, I changed, and I'm sure that it was for the better.

I always went with Midori when she took Kisa to the shrink. I did everything I could for Kisa at home.

Don't tell anyone, but most nights I'd stay in Kisa's room.

* * *

"Hiro, what do you think would happen if anyone knew about this?"

"They'd be happy. I'm sure of it."

At night we'd talk and if she felt up to it, I'd help her try to walk. It meant so much to her that everytime she asked I'd say yes.

I would hold her hands and help support her. Just being able to stand for a couple seconds made her happy. She didn't feel as restrained. She wasn't depending on anyone for those few precious seconds. I knew that she did that stuff in physio, but doing it at home is a different kind of experience.

Once she couldn't stand anymore, she'd tell me and I'd help her down so she wouldn't fall.

Once all of that was done, she'd always say, "Thank you, Hiro."

Everytime she said that I'd be so happy that I felt like I had the power to help her get up and dance with me.

Instead I would just smile and tell her, "No problem."

But one night after we had talked about how beautiful the full moon was she asked to stand. So we went through the normal procedure. Once she was sitting back down she said, "Thank you, Hiro." But then she paused for a second.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing...I love you, Hiro." She turned red.

"I love you, too, Kisa."

She held my hands and she had tears at the corners of her eyes. I don't know what came over me, but I kissed her. I wasn't even sure if it was the right thing to do. She had lost her fiance. They were going to get married. Was I supposed to be kissing her? It didn't matter because I kissed her anyway. I knew it was right when I realized that she wasn't pushing me away.

After that kiss I looked at her and I could tell that her tears were tears of happiness, not sadness.

That happened for a couple of weeks. After that couple of weeks Hari decided with Kisa that going to the shrink wasn't needed anymore. After that she took her first couple of steps.

That night, instead of asking me to help her stand, she asked if I would sit with her on her bed. I remember holding her and she cried brilliant tears of happiness. When she was done we had the most beautiful kiss. I had never been happier in my entire life. Then again, I had never really felt happiness. It was too much emotion for me and I cried. Not a lot, but I cried out of sheer joy. I was sitting with the love of my dreams, showung my true self.

* * *

"You've been doing what?" Shigure asked Kisa and I.

"We've been seeing each other," I said again.

"Well, then a celebration is in order!"

"What?" Kisa and I said.

"Not right this moment," he said grinning.

_Right_, I though as Kisa held my hand.

Then Haru came in and said, "So you've finally--" He stopped abruptly.

"What?" I asked. Shigure's eyes were wide. "What's going on?" Then I felt a tug on my hand and looked over. Kisa was standing up. No one helping her get up. I was baffled.

"Hey guys!" Midori said as she strolled into the kitchen with Tohru.

"Kisa?" Tohru said confused.

"Onee-chan!" Kisa walked right over to Tohru and gave her a hug.

"You're walking!"

"Someone call Hatori!!" Midori shouted.

Shigure ran to the phone and called him.

"Kisa's walking!" he shouted into the receiver which he proceeded to hang up.

"I get the feeling that he'll be right over," he said. "_Now_ is the time to celebrate. As soon as Hari gets here you two are going to dance together."

Sure enough, when Hatori got there Kisa and I danced. It wasn't fancy or anything since she had _just _started walking, but everyone cheered.

It was now or never.

* * *

Hahahahaha!! I win!


	28. A Modest Proposal

The Curse I Never Had 2

Chapter 28

A Modest Proposal

* * *

Last time - Hiro and Kisa developed a deep relationship and even kissed! AND Kisa can walk! AND what was Hiro talking about at the end?

* * *

Disclaimers.

* * *

It was now or never...

I pulled something out of my pocket.

"Kisa, I love you. Will you marry me?" I had bought the ring the day before. I spent hours trying to pick the perfect ring for her.

"Hiro, of course I'll marry you!" She leaped into my arms. "I love you," she whispered into my ear.

* * *

Six months later...

* * *

"I do," I said.

"You may now kiss the bride."

The first kiss of the rest of our lives was truly beautiful.

"Time for cake!" Midori announced. "Tohru made it special." She winked at Tohru. "After after cake I want to see you two dance!"

_She sure gets excited at weddings_, I thought.

"Of course," said Kisa, my new wife. Now that physio was over and she had perfect functionality of her leg the dance would be the best of my life. She twirled and looked so damn beautiful in her dress, which Ayame made her. I saw him watching us when we were dancing. I couldn't tell if he was admiring the dress or the beautiful woman dancing with me. I never wanted it to stop.

Midori and Hatsuharu were having fun dancing. If things ended up like their relationship, way down the road, I could continue to be the happiest man alive.

My mother and little sister came. I could tell that they were proud of me.

"I always wondered when this day would come. I knew that you and Kisa were meant for each other," my mother beamed. "I'm so glad to have Sa-chan as my daughter-in-law!"

"Thank you, Satomi," Kisa said.

"Call me mom," she said with a wide smile.

"Thank you, mom."

You have no idea how long _I_ waited to hear that.

* * *

So beautiful! I thought that I'd cry when I wrote this chapter. There're still a few more chapters left of the story!!! And I'm telling you, the last few chapters are SHOCKING!


	29. The Rift

The Curse I Never Had 2

Chapter 29

The Rift

* * *

Last time - Kisa and Hiro got hitched!

* * *

Well, here's my little Isamu/Hotaru thingy. Have fun with it.

* * *

Standard disclaimers apply. So gr!

* * *

Midori's POV (yay! Normalness.)

* * *

With two less people hanging around the house, things seemed so empty. With things so empty, I started to notice..._things_. Watching my daughter grow up was the strangest experience of my life, but I knew that it wasn't supposed to be _that_ strange. She never talked. She hid behind me. But the biggest thing was whenever Isamu appeared, they both went in opposite directions. There was something going on that I wanted solved at that very moment. I felt way too uneasy about it to simply count it as a phase. Things between those two had always been like that. Ever since that phone call from Momiji when Isamu was five...

* * *

"Hey, Tohru, could I talk to you about something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"It's about Isamu and Hotaru. Have you noticed their rather large rift?"

"Sorta... Should we talk to them about it?"

"Maybe..." I had to think about it for a minute. "I'll ask Hotaru."

* * *

"Sweetie, wanna come talk to mommy?" I asked. She nodded and came over to me.

"Can you please explain to me why you and Isamu don't get along?" She just stared at me. "Hotaru, you need to answer me."

"He makes me feel uncomfortable," she muttered.

"How?"

She waited a couple of minutes before replying, "That day on the playground. It started then."

I thought real hard about that.

"So I should talk to him?"

She stared at me again, so I got up to go find him. I didn't want to put up with that crap anymore.

* * *

Blah blah blah review please blah blah...


	30. Paranoia

The Curse I Never Had 2

Chapter 30

Paranoia

* * *

Last time - Midori's sick of Hotaru and Isamu's antics.

* * *

Disclaimers. (I've gotten really lazy about these...)

* * *

I marched to Isamu's room. I was feeling angrier than usual. When I look back, that wasn't me going up those stairs; that was my black side.

When he saw me enter he sat up straight at breakneck speed.

"Isamu, would you kindly explain to me why you and Hotaru don't get along." If Haru had seen me then he would've lost his mind.

"She can just go into my mind whenever she feels like it! Wouldn't that scare you, too?" He had fear all over his face.

"I'm sorry." I returned to normal, which was a relief. "Why don't we go talk to her about this instead of assuming things?"

He followed me and when Hotaru saw him she was ready to bolt, but I stopped her.

"Isamu, please explain what you think to Hotaru." And he did.

Hotaru stared at him. She was definitely upset. "I would never do that to anyone. It never even crossed my mind."

"Really?" Isamu asked.

"Really," she said.

Haru came into the room and had to idea what was going on.

"Did I miss something?" he asked.

"Just a misunderstanding corrected." I smiled. "Need anything?"

"Just wanted to say Happy Anniversary."

Something clicked in my head. Haru came over to me as Isamu and Hotaru evacuated the room.

"Did you forget?"

I turned red. "...No..."

He kissed my nose. "That's good to hear." Then he kissed my lips and wrapped his arms around me as I put my fingers through his hair.

"And..." he started, "I got a promotion at the shop."

"Seriously?" I was feeling rather elated.

"Now I get to boss people around because I'm a lead supervisor." I gave him a big kiss. "Why, thank you."

"You're welcome," I said with a twinkle in my eye. He grabbed my hand and lead me to the kitchen.

When we got there we saw something unexpected...

* * *

Man...I hate typing. This sucks. But reviewing is FUN!!!


	31. Seeing Orange

The Curse I Never Had 2

Chapter 31

Seeing Orange

* * *

Last time - Hotaru and Isamu have overcome their difference; Haru and Midori's anniversary was going on, and something unexpected is in the kitchen, hmm...

* * *

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

I saw a head of orange hair peer around the corner.

"Kyo, what are you doing here?" Haru asked.

"Don't you mean us?" Miroto came out next to Kyo.

"We thought we'd never see you again!" I exclaimed. I was excited beyond belief.

"Who's kids are those?" asked Kyo pointing at Hotaru and Isamu.

"The girl belongs to Hatsuharu and I. The boy is Tohru and Yuki's."

"They're cute!" said Miroto.

"I have to know..._why_ are you here?" I asked.

"No reason, really." I looked at them. "Alright! I was feeling a little homesick!" Kyo yelled.

Then Sensei showed up with Kira.

"You missed at least three weddings, you two," Sensei said. "And that includes mine. I'm hurt."

"Who else got married?" asked Miroto.

"Hatori, Hiro, and Kisa," I replied. "In fact, Hiro and Kisa got married about a month ago."

"Are you serious?" Kyo refused to believe any of it.

"Do you really need proof?" Sensei asked. He kissed Kira and smiled.

"I don't really want proof," Kyo mumbled.

"Midori, isn't today your anniversary?" asked Kira.

"Yup," I said.

"Yay! We chose a great day to come over," Miroto said.

Then Hotaru came to me.

"What is it, sweetie?" I asked.

She looked around her. "Never mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes..." She ran off to her room.

"Interesting kid you've got there," said Kyo sarcastically.

I brushed the comment aside.

Sensei started to get excited. "I feel like dancing!"

"Now?" we asked.

He smiled. "Kidding! I have work to do."

I looked around. Everyone had work to do. I only had a little, but that was because I got ahead. Kira didn't have much either, but everyone else was always working their butts off.

"Do you mind if we stay a while?" Miroto asked.

"It's fine. I'll make a room up for you guys."

But I thought about my daughter again.

_What's going on?

* * *

_Okay...so I ended up straying from my outline, but that's OKAY!


	32. All This Could Change in a Heartbeat

The Curse I Never Had 2

Chapter 32

All This Could Change in a Heartbeat

* * *

XxXx The Ending Saga XxXx

* * *

Last time - Kyo and Miroto have paid a visit, but Hotaru is acting strange and it's not because of Isamu.

* * *

Yay disclaimers.

* * *

Omniscient

* * *

Hotaru woke up with a cold sweat.

_What did I just see?_

_This is going to happen..._

_There's nothing I can do._

_Death...so close._

_The curse isn't broken._

Midori only heard the last two thoughts from her adopted daughter.

_I wish I hadn't heard that_, she thought.

"Is there something wrong?" Hatsuharu asked.

"I'm not sure," she replied.

He wrapped an arm around her to bring her close. "Whatever it is, I'm here for you. I love you, Midori."

"I love you, too, Haru."

He kissed her on the forehead.

"Everything will be okay."

How very wrong he was.

* * *

_Things can change in a heartbeat.

* * *

__Must go back to sleep._

Hotaru managed to go back to sleep.

An hour later Midori and Haru heard a piercing scream coming from Hotaru's room. They jumped out of bed and dashed to Hotaru's side.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Midori asked frantically.

"I can't tell you," she said terrified.

"No, you really need to tell me"

"No! You can't know!"

"Tell me or--"

"Don't threaten her!" Haru's panic had become anger just as Midori's had.

"Is it important?" Midori asked. "Well?"

"Yes..."

* * *

Oh. My. Gosh. (review)


	33. A Curse Unbroken

The Curse I Never Had 2

Chapter 33

A Curse Unbroken

* * *

Last time - Hotaru has something very important to say. REALLY FRIGGIN' IMPORTANT.

* * *

Boo disclaimers.

* * *

"What is it?" Haru asked. He was worried now, too. "You really need to tell us."

_Mom's gonna have to sacrifice herself. The curse isn't broken!_

"What!?" Midori exclaimed. "I have to WHAT?!"

"Did you read her mind?" Haru questioned.

"She wasn't about to tell us!" she shouted.

"STOP IT!" Hotaru yelled.

Midori and Hatsuharu looked at her.

"It was a vision. The curse isn't actually broken. Space and time continuum is very messed up because of mom! If she sacrificed herself she can go _back_. We can all go _back_. It _has_ to be done!"

"Why does it _have_ to be done?"

"If it isn't done then we'll all die!"

Midori thought about that for a moment.

"When? When does it have to be done?" she asked.

"In one month. You have one month. No one will remember anything. None of this ever happened."

"But I don't want to forget everything! These are my best memories!" Haru yelled. "I can't lose all of that!"

"I don't either," said Midori. "I'd be Rachelle again."

"You'll lose your powers. Even Panira," said Hotaru.

"What?"

"You sacrifice what got you here to save us and so you can go back home. You don't belong here."

"How can you say that, Hotaru!"

"I'm adopted. I'll still be alive. Isamu won't. Miroto won't. Kiri and Kira won't. Miamaru will be gone, too."

"Why?" Midori asked.

"They're reincarnations of your friends from your real life. They came to guide you. Now you need to guide them back home. When you return you'll be 13 again. You'll start there. This place won't even be a distant memory. It won't be a memory at all! Only Kureno, Uo, Kisa, and Hiro will be normal. Just accept that things are going to have to change!"

Neither Midori nor Haru had ever heard such things said by a child.

"What do we do?" Midori asked.

"That's up to you. Either way, you can't stay here."

"Well, I don't really want to **kill**myself, even if I'll still be 'alive.'"

"What's all this talk about killing?" Shigure asked. He heard the argument and came up.

"Well..."

* * *

Again. Oh. My. Friggin'. Gosh. Who does that to their characters?! Wait...I do, apparently.

What do you do? YOU REVIEW MY STORY!!!


	34. Cut Cut Paste

The Curse I Never Had 2

Chapter 34

Cut Cut Paste

* * *

Last time - Yeah, Midori must die. Didn't see that one coming. Well, _you_ didn't see that. I've known that since August of 2005. Yup. That long.

* * *

XxXx Final chapter in Ending Saga XxXx

* * *

Disclaimers always prevail, even in the face of death.

* * *

"Well..."

"I think I'm gonna hurl," said Midori.

"Me, too," said Haru.

They ran to the bathroom.

"Hotaru, would you care to explain this?" Shigure asked.

After she was done Shigure just stared. 

"Oh my God. Kira won't be my wife?" He left to go see her in a hurry.

* * *

"Shigure...not that I don't like this but--" He cut her off with another tender kiss. "--why all of a sudden?" Kira asked. He kissed her again.

"Because I love you." He wrapped his arms all the way around her and held her close. "I don't want you to ever leave."

"I don't either."

She couldn't see it, but he was crying.

_This might be the last time I get to hold her.

* * *

_Midori rested her head on Hatsuharu's bare chest as he held her close.

She moved so that he could kiss her. That was how the previous three hours had gone. Not a single word spoken. They would never be remembered.

All Haru could think was, _This might be the last time I get to hold her._

All she could think was, _How do I plan on dying?

* * *

_Tohru and Yuki began to wonder why everyone was holed up.

"What do you think they're doing?" Tohru asked.

"I dunno." They walked to Shigure's office to find that he wasn't there.

"Maybe he's in his room?" suggested Tohru.

They knocked and heard a faint "Come in."

They saw Shigure and Kira holding hands while reading a book.

"Where is everyone?" asked Yuki.

"You don't know, do you?"

"No. Did we miss something?"

* * *

"Then that's what's going to happen?" asked Yuki.

"That's the plan," said Shigure. "Are you all ready?"

"No, but this is all we have," Kira said. Her eyes were red from crying.

"We have to put everything back together. It's the only way. It's better this way." Shigure glanced down. "I'll do it. You don't have to come if you don't want to. You won't remember it anyway."

He got up and left, and no one followed him. He had to be the brave one.

_Better sooner rather than later_, he thought.

He quietly opened the door to Haru and Midori's room. They were both sleeping, wrapped up in each other's arms. They looked peaceful.

Shigure took out a needle. He had called Hatori to bring it, no questions asked. He took Midori's arm and put it in, injecting the lethal liquid. It would just be a few minutes. He took the needle out and stared.

"Now you won't have to worry about doing it yourself. We don't have to live with the pain that comes from knowing what's going on. We love you, Rachelle."

And then everything faded out. Space and time continuum put itself back together carefully, placing everything where it belonged. Shigure was the real hero. But no one would ever know, not even him.

* * *

It's not the end, guys! There're two more chapters left!

Okay, Cut Cut Paste is the name of a song by Tokyo Police Club. If you've never listened to them, you should give it a shot. They're from Canada. The song I used in the title is about when "we first kissed my stars aligned," and how he still misses it. I was listening to it while I was writing. _Also_ it has another meaning, (the one you probably picked up on): the space and time continuum was all cut up, but it pasted itself back together. Tada!


	35. The Right Way

The Curse I Never Had 2

Chapter 35

The Right Way

* * *

I think that most of you know this, but let's just put it down for the record. (I might be a little off)

* * *

Tohru and Kyo ended up happily ever after while Yuki decided to be with Machi over Tohru. Both lived beautiful lives together. Isamu was therefore never born.

Akito became alive again and furious that everyone seemed to happy. They all broke their bond with him so he was left by himself.

Hatori lived happily with Mayu, even though he loved Kana with all his heart. She got married anyway.

Hiro and Kisa still eneded up in each other's arms, but the whole leg thing never happened.

And of course, Hatsuharu ended up with Rin, the love of his dreams.

Hotaru ended up with a Korean family is Seoul, no longer with psychic powers of any kind, so no more visions for her!

* * *

That sucked, but it helps bring closure. Midori/Rachelle is next.


	36. Her New Life

The Curse I Never Had 2

Chapter 36

Her New Life

* * *

Midori turned back into 13-year-old Rachelle. No multiple personalities, not cursed household, no adopted daughter, and definitely not Panira.

A series of boyfriends in high school and a high school sweetheart is what she got.

Charlie is who she got. She had a baby boy and adopted a little girl. She made her best friend, Ryan, the godfather.

Her powers were lost, but not missed. Her memories as a child were altered so she wouldn't remember.

She lived happily, still reading _Frutis Basket_; still wishing she was a Sohma.

But this time her wish wouldn't come true.

* * *

Congratulations! You just read 141 pages of my handwriting spanning from August of 2005 to January 1 of 2008. Doesn't that make you feel warm and fuzzy inside?

I will not be writing anymore OC stories, with the exception of The Curse I Never Had: Rewrite, which I will not be focusing on. I will try to do a multi-chapter Haru and Rin fic sometime. It was a nice ride, but the ride is now over.

Sanrio-chan 1/1/08


End file.
